


In the Beginning

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was light. Oh, sorry, wrong book. This is an “Oh, what the hell.” I read “Good Boy” by Severinne, and it turned me on. Maybe I have Daddy issues, sure hope not. Wait, I like older men, that’s gotta be it. So, I’m pairing Kirk with Pike, sex, smut, and not a lot of plot, though it’ll take us through Into Darkness. Figured out how not to kill Pike, though, he and Kirk will be late for the conference. No, I’m not that sneaky. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris honestly couldn’t say how it happened, or when it really began. He’d been an advisor for several cadets, male and female of different species, but he’d never gotten involved with them. Kirk was different. He was, undeniably, very handsome, even hanging over the edge of a table in a bar where Pike first picked him up, off the table that is. He shook his head, George Kirk’s son, and he was damned if he was going to let the kid get away from him or Starfleet.

When he saw him the next day at the shipyards, he looked much better, the kid cleaned really pretty, he thought with a grin. The kid had definite issues, there was no doubt about that, but he had PRESENCE, he walked into a room and he would be noticed instantly. His confident stride and mischievous smile charmed everyone, especially the ladies. His exploits did not go unnoticed by him, which was probably why he started having Jim come over on Friday nights for his weekly advisory meeting.

They’d have dinner, Pike cooked, and went over his progress in his classes. One night, Kirk brought over some beer and they sat in front of the television watching whatever happened to be on. Sometimes, McCoy even joined them. They both seemed to enjoy the men time, with no pressure to be someone they weren’t. One night, Pike casually threw his arm around Jim’s shoulders. Well, it was more across the couch, but Jim’s shoulders happened to be in the way. Jim simply grinned at him and continued to watch the game. They usually watched some kind of sports event: Basketball, football, hockey, whatever was on that night.

One night Jim actually leaned up against Pike’s shoulder, causing him to look over. Kid was about the same height, and he seemed to be getting more and more comfortable around Pike. Pike even played with Kirk’s hair. This was a gradual, slow process. Kirk’s grades remained high, and Pike remained his advisor. One night, though, Jim had nestled his head in the hollow of Pike’s shoulder and Pike looked down to find him looking up at him. Their eyes met and Pike couldn’t help himself. He tipped Jim’s chin up toward him and kissed him. It was a mere brushing of lips together, and Pike hadn’t expected Jim’s reaction. He half expected Jim to reach up and push him away. He didn’t, his body became soft and pliant as his other hand wandered down Jim’s body. All they did that night was make out on the couch.

Chris did not miss the fact that Jim stopped picking women up for sex. He hung out with them, but it never went beyond that anymore. That surprised Pike, Jim appeared to be more mature as a different sort of relationship developed. Finally, one night, Chris managed to coax Jim’s lips open for a deep, full throated kiss. It was that night that Chris felt Jim’s hands at his crotch, the raging erection straining against the fabric of his pants. Jim broke the kiss and stared at him. He suddenly rose and left the room, it took a moment to realize that he wasn’t headed for the door, but the bedroom. Chris’ heart thudded in his chest as he followed Jim. He watched hungrily as Jim removed his clothing. Belatedly, Chris joined him, clothes strewn haphazardly around the room. He watched as Jim lay down, stiff and hard as he was. Chris crawled next to him, hands eager to touch the planes of the boy’s muscled body. Jim seemed just as eager as he reached down and caressed Chris’ erect manhood. Chris groaned. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” he murmured. Jim said nothing, simply picked his head up off the pillow and kissed Pike. Pike’s arms kept him hovering above Kirk’s willing body before he broke the kiss leaving a trail of them down his torso before reaching Kirk’s cock.

Kirk closed his eyes as Pike replaced his hand with his mouth, closing the head in its wet, moist environment. He almost couldn’t believe that he was doing this himself, but he would be lying if he didn’t say that he’d wanted Chris from the moment he laid eyes on him. Strong, powerful muscles moved smoothly under that Starfleet uniform. The suction of Chris’ mouth and the feel of his tongue made him groan as Chris took him deep. He moved back to the head and scraped his teeth there while applying special pressure there causing Jim to groan. Jim felt Chris urge him to move his legs further apart as he felt his fingers brush his opening. Kirk’s breath caught in his throat as one finger started to work its way in. He was tight, and he knew it. He’d never been with a man before, although he’d contemplated it. His breathing became heavier as the finger experimented with different angles before another joined it. Chris’ mouth never stopped its own magic. Jim’s back arched as a third finger added itself and found his prostate. It felt so GOOD! “Chris, I’m going to, I’m going to cum,” he warned as his thrust themselves upwards. Chris didn’t let up with mouth or fingers as Jim let go. The sudden feeling of release leaving a euphoria behind.

Chris pulled himself back up Jim’s body to kiss him. Jim couldn’t resist him, tasting himself on the Captain’s mouth. Soon, Chris went back to work. A bottle of lube in his hand as he work both himself and Jim with it. “Jim, just try to relax. This will be uncomfortable at first,” Chris warned thoughtfully. He obviously didn’t want to scare away a new lover. Chris lowered himself back between Jim’s spread legs, rubbing his hand along his length to try and relax him. He slowly pushed past the ring of muscle as Jim’s breath hitched in his chest. Chris took his time, there was no need to rush this as Jim’s muscles fluttered around the unusual intrusion. He waited until Jim relaxed before proceeding. It felt like hours as he slowly pressed himself into Jim’s body. Jim wiggled a little below him, clearly uncomfortable, but not enough to ask him to stop.

Finally, Chris was all the way in. Jim stared up at him as if not quite believing it himself. Slowly, he nodded, he was as ready as he was going to be. Chris slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, Jim’s back arched again as Chris’ continued thrusts found their target. He felt Jim’s muscles clenching around him and reached between them with his hand. He wouldn’t last long, it had been too long since the last time, and he wanted to see Jim cum. It did seem like forever as their bodies found their rhythm and moved together, Jim clearly enjoying it as much as Chris was, but too soon it was over as Pike felt himself emptying himself into his new lover. He worked Jim over until he too was spent.

Slowly, Chris pulled out of Jim and then lay down beside him. “So, what do you have planned this weekend?” Pike asked quietly and casually.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kirk replied. “I thought I might hang around here. What do you think?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that chapter was well received. I really appreciated all the positive feedback from everyone who left comments and kudos. The weekend proceeds with an unexpected sleeping behavior from Kirk. Don’t own any of them.

Pike had heard from McCoy that Kirk was an extremely active sleeper. One night McCoy had unknowingly ended up sleeping on top of Kirk. Jim had apparently rolled out of bed, across the room and under McCoy’s bed not once waking up. McCoy discovered Jim’s travels when he woke up the next morning and stepped on Jim’s out-flung arm which woke Jim up. Kirk had peered up at McCoy from under the bed’s edge as McCoy looked down at him, “How did you do that without even waking up?” Jim had shrugged, he didn’t have a clue either.

What Pike discovered, and what McCoy couldn’t have known, was that Jim was a snuggler. Sometime during the night, the air had grown cold and they both burrowed under the covers, not really wanting to move far enough to adjust thermostat. They spent most of the night, groping, nuzzling, and making love. That first morning Pike found Jim curled up next to him, his head resting on Chris’ shoulder. Chris lay on his back and smiled. It had been a long time since he’d tried to develop a relationship with anybody, and this was a pleasant surprise. His shoulder, however, had fallen asleep, so Chris coaxed the still sleeping Jim to roll over away from him so he could wrap his arms around him.

It was then that Chris was in for the first shock of the weekend. Scars crisscrossed Jim’s back, almost as if he’d been beaten. Chris stared at them, it looked exactly like he’d been beaten, with a whip. “Jim?” he asked softly, “Where did you get these scars?”

There was a long pause as Chris wondered if Jim was awake, “Tarsus IV.”

Chris felt his hands grab the sheets in anger. No one should go through what he obviously had, “Does this mean you’re a member of the Tarsus 9? You know what Kodos looks like?”

“Yes,” came the tired reply. It was apparent that he was reluctant to answer any more, but Chris had to know.

“Do you know who JT is?” he whispered. The question that all of Starfleet wanted to know. The one kid, now a man, who had defied Kodos and kept his kids safe.

Chris heard the heavy sigh, “I am JT.”

Chris sat upright. He’d seen the pictures and heard the medical reports of the survivors. Jim’s back resembled pictures he vaguely remembered from those reports so many years ago. Then, he remembered the eyes. The way they had of piercing right through you, he pulled Jim back over onto his back and looked at those eyes. They were the same. Jim rolled back over with another sigh. “How many know?” Chris finally asked.

“You, me, Bones, Winona, and Sam, I haven’t seen any of the rest of my group since I left Tarsus IV. My name was never listed among the survivors. JT is simply listed as ‘fate unknown’,” Jim shivered as Chris planted a kiss on the nape of his neck. “You…you’re okay with this?” he whispered.

“Yes, Jim, I’m just fine with that. You see, I have my own past. I’ve been married twice. My first marriage, the only woman I ever married, and I had two sons, Steven and Corey. Corey died when he was two of one of those genetic illnesses that still occasionally slip through and are always deadly no matter what they try. Steven is currently in school at Berkley. Their mother and I, Sarah is her name, divorced after Corey passed away. Sarah and I are still friends, she’ll want to meet you. She still claims right of approval over anyone I start seeing. She’s the one who told me that I was gay.” Chris sighed, “She’s a good woman. Found herself a man who treats her as she should be treated, and was good to Steven as well. Only took the parental role when it needed to be taken with him.

“Eight years ago I met Dr. Philip Boyce. When we met I thought he was the most arrogant son-of-a-bitch I’d ever laid eyes on. He knew it too. Took him three months to seduce me. We married three years later with Sarah as my best woman,” Chris shook his head as tears started to form. “He was killed in a hovercar accident two years ago. After that Starfleet didn’t trust me enough to put me back in the black. At the time I resented it, but now I understand it. I would probably have done something suicidal and taken my crew with me.” Chris reached up a hand and caressed Jim’s shoulder down to his elbow. “I would never have met you. Philip would have wanted me to be happy.”

They remained silent. Chris’ arm remained draped over Jim’s waist lost in thought. Then, Jim had to go and enticingly wiggle his ass against Chris, causing his previously uninterested manhood to spring back to life. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted more,” Chris whispered into Jim’s neck. The hand hanging down Jim’s waist crept further south encountering Jim’s own erection. “Wait, I think you do,” he nuzzled Jim’s nape as Jim’s hips bucked against him. He rolled Jim over onto his stomach and had him rise up onto his hands and knees as he massaged the flesh of Jim’s backside. He prepared himself as he bent over and kissed Jim’s neck again. He soon groaned as his cock found its way into Jim’s ass which opened up more easily this time. Jim pushed back against him, eager for his attentions. Chris smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist once more and pulled him so he was sitting on Chris’ cock while Chris was kneeling on the bed. One of Chris’ hands negligently reached around and played with Jim’s cock, and easy reach as Jim’s legs were splayed on either side of Chris’ folded legs.

“Now, this is how this is going to work,” Chris told him pressing more kisses into Jim’s back. “You are going to relax and continue to let me have my way with you,” he chuckled. “Any good command student knows when it’s a good idea to relinquish command,” he punctuated this statement by pushing Jim up with easy thrusts, causing him to groan. “And I will take you home with me for the winter break to meet my family,” the easy rhythm established by Chris’ body and Jim’s eagerness made it seem like it lasted for hours. Chris still fondled Jim’s erection, “And we will continue to enjoy each other.” He whispered the last, almost like a prayer. He felt Jim’s muscles clenching around his organ as Jim moaned. Chris nipped at the skin on the back of Jim's neck as the boy relaxed against him, finally relinquishing all control. “That’s it, no need for you to be tense,” Chris whispered. He felt Jim whimper as he finally came all over Chris’ hand, Chris soon followed. The collapsed sideways onto the bed. Chris caressed Jim’s neck. “Just let me take care of this end, and you keep your grades up.” Jim’s deep, even breathing told Chris that he had fallen back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I’m sparing Chris Khan’s room rampage doesn’t mean I’m sparing them the warp core chamber, and I just realized that that will be cruel. Oh, well, McCoy does love his miracles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim’s a little nervous. He’s going to meet the family, a daunting prospect since Steven, Chris’ son, is about his own age. Turns out, Steven’s okay with this. Don’t own them.

“Hey, Gaila, are you okay with this?” Jim asked softly.

Gaila turned to him, her red hair bouncing, “You’re breaking up with me? Who is she?”

Jim sighed, they were sitting on a wall outside the Academy’s library, and this was by far the toughest break-up he’d ever had, “It’s not a she, Gaila.”

Gaila stared at him, “Jim, are you telling me that you’re…that you’re…” she couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence.

Jim took her hand and pressed it to his lips. This was a special woman, and he hoped that they could remain friends, “Yes, Gaila, I’m gay.”

Oddly enough that did make her feel better. One less “mouth breather” that Uhura could complain about coming over. “Alright, Jim, as long as it’s not another woman. Will I ever get to meet him?”

“It’s complicated,” Jim said staring out into the distance. “He’s taking me to meet his son and ex-wife this weekend.”

Gaila looked at him, “That’s a rather big step.”

Jim nodded, “I know, well, here comes Uhura, I’d better go.”

Gaila couldn’t find it in her heart to cry over this. Jim was at least being honest with himself and her. She looked up at Uhura who sat gracefully next to her. “I’m not going to find him in bed with you, am I?” Uhura asked, half-jokingly.

“No, not me, I apparently, have the wrong parts,” Gaila said softly.

“Wait! Are you telling me that Jim Kirk is GAY?!” Uhura admitted later, that that came out a little louder than she’d intended. Which was why in three hours everyone on campus knew, and Jim found himself being hit on by many of the male cadets. He met up later with his roommate, Bones, and a good friend two years ahead of him, Scotty.

“Well, that went over well,” Jim muttered.

McCoy shook his head, “Is it Pike?” Scotty looked at both of them.

“Look, I don’t want this to go past us. This could ruin him, dating a cadet, even if he’s not one of my instructors,” they nodded in agreement.

“You really care for him, don’t you, Jim?” McCoy asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Blue eyes met grey as Jim answered, “Like I’ve never cared for anyone in my life.”

The next day Jim found himself sitting next to Chris in the hovercar. Jim regaled Chris with some of the pick-up lines he’d been enduring since emerging from the closet. “Last night, Admiral Komar approached me. I guess he figured since he wasn’t technically involved with the Academy he could get away with it. Bones bought a baseball bat last night and stationed it by the door.”

Chris laughed, it was interesting to see how different people were reacting to the big reveal. Uhura and three women had dragged Jim off to go shopping. They needed clothes, and they were determined that he would look good. They’d even run into Sulu, another cadet with similar tastes, at the mall and he helped even more. Sulu had good taste, and was sensitive enough to not approach Jim. The girls got new shoes, Jim got a new wardrobe, and Sulu made a few new friends.

They were headed to Santa Monica. Chris’ home was in the Mojave, but Steven and Sarah both lived in Santa Monica. They pulled into a big ranch style house’s driveway where three people waited them. Three people and a dog waited them, anyway. Jim took three deep breaths before opening the door. Chris grinned at him, “It’ll be alright, Jim.” Jim nodded as they exited the car. The woman’s smile was dazzling as Chris approached and they gave each other a peck on the cheek. “Sarah, Jeb, Steven, this is Jim.” The dog wormed her way past the threesome and jumped up on Jim, licking his hand.

“And that is Sally,” Sarah announced. “If you pass her test, you’re welcome in this home,” Steven laughed at the dog’s antics. Jim reached down and scratched the dog’s ears, she appeared to be a German Shepherd breed. “Well, come on in you two. Chris, I’ve given you the same room you always have. Jim, I don’t care if you share it with him, but you do have another room available to you if you decide to be shy.”

Jim turned beet red, Steven chuckled, “Mom, she’s not shy about much.” Steven was about Jim’s own age and looked very much like his father. Chris turned around to look at them as he started up the steps, “Go on up, Dad, and take your time. You know Mom’s going to want to interrogate…I mean talk to Jim.” Laughter resounded through the home as Chris made his way up a staircase, Jeb and Steven went to sit in a living area near a hearth. Sarah drew Jim toward the kitchen.

“Has Chris told you about Philip?” she asked softly. Jim nodded. “I don’t mean to speak ill of the dead, but Philip was an asshole. He isolated Chris from his family and friends, only letting him go to work and home, but apparently Philip was good to Chris, and that’s what really counts. I know you’re nervous, just relax. Would you like some coffee?” Jim nodded. She poured two cups and gave him one placing milk and sugar nearby within easy reach. “So, you’re a cadet?”

Jim suddenly found himself pouring out his life story to this strange woman. His father, his stepfather and brother, his survival on Tarsus IV, meeting Chris at that bar in Riverside. “He’s been nothing but kind to me, Ma’am. He even gave me the courage to tell my girlfriend.”

“How did she react?” Sarah asked.

“She was grateful it wasn’t another woman,” Jim said with a chuckle.

Sarah smiled as she laid a gentle hand on the side of his face, staring into his eyes. “I was too, you know. Grateful it wasn’t another woman. He hadn’t met Philip yet, but I knew. Alright, call me Sarah, calling me ma’am makes me feel old.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “Be good to Chris, he deserves to be happy, and so do you, I suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see Jim interact with Steven and Jeb, and of course Sally who is the best judge of character ever. And of course, more sex, and more nibbling of ears, and maybe we’ll throw our favorite cranky doctor into the mix just for the fun of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this takes place during a certain segment of “Into Darkness”, from Chris’ point of view. At Kirk’s urging, he’s gone down to visit his son in Santa Monica while Kirk goes off to find Khan. This may be a little traumatic for some. Don’t worry, this is simply foreshadowing and a hopeful glimpse into what Jim will come to mean to the Pike family unit. Don’t own any of them.

It was his father’s scream that alerted Stephen to the fact that was something wrong. He ran into to living room where his father had been sitting to find him writhing on the ground, as if in pain. Chris simply said that his flesh felt as if it was on fire and he couldn’t breathe. Chris stared up at his son unable to get a handle onto what was going on. Sarah rushed in, wanting to know if she should call for an ambulance. It seemed like hours as Chris couldn’t get the pain to stop, and then, it simply ended.

Chris sat up, breathing deeply, “What was that?” Stephen asked. Chris shook his head, he didn’t know.

Then, he heard Jim’s soft voice in his ear, “I’m sorry, Chris, I tried, I really did try to come back to you.” The soft, familiar brush of lips against his, and then, it was gone.

Stephen watched as his father once again collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face, his voice broken, “No, no, no Jim, you can’t leave me, you promised me you would never leave me…”

_Four years earlier, same place_

Chris awoke with his arms wrapped around Jim. It felt good, and the Jim seemed amenable to the situation. It was something Pike wished he could correct. He couldn’t come outright and make the relationship official, yet. A few years, after Jim graduated then it would be different story, Admiral Komar be damned, Jim was HIS. Pike reveled in Kirk’s soft skin and the way he responded to his touch, but for now, he was content to plant kisses along the other man’s back. Jim squirmed.

Chris had no other words for it, Jim felt right. He watched as Jim woke up and snuggled back into Chris’ arms. They had spent every weekend together that Chris had been on-planet since that first weekend together. “Morning,” he whispered into Jim’s ear, which he promptly started nibbling. Jim turned his head toward Chris inviting a kiss. Chris took the invitation with gusto as they quietly made out in bed. Chris reached down and fondled Jim as the other man groaned appreciatively. “You know why Sarah and Jeb gave me the room at the back of the house?” Jim shook his head, “I’m LOUD!” Chris said, and proceeded demonstrate as Jim, with one quick move rolled over and dove between Pike’s legs. The wonderful thing about getting a blowjob in bed, Chris thought, is you don’t have to remain upright.

Chris looked down as Jim’s mouth covered the head of his cock. It slowly sprang to life as both hands and mouth came into play. Chris groaned as he tangled his hands in Jim’s short hair. Jim’s hands fondled Chris’ balls while his mouth provided gentle suction. Chris was surprised as Jim was finally able to take him entirely into his mouth. “You’re getting better at this,” Chris got out. Jim looked up and smiled without leaving off what he was doing. Jim’s oh so talented tongue ran over the head as he briefly pulled Chris’ cock out of his mouth. He grinned at Chris’ groan before renewing his assault. The older man gratefully closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. Soon, maybe too soon, Jim left off his ministrations and straddled Chris’ hips. He’d only felt confident in doing this in the past couple of weeks, and Chris slowly encouraged him as he impaled himself on Chris’ manhood.

To be honest, Chris liked this position best. It allowed him easy access to Jim’s private parts. Jim closed his eyes as he started moving, his own erection bobbing up and down between them. Chris watched as Jim moaned in pleasure as Chris’ cock hit him in the right place. Practice had allowed them the ability to figure things out, the right angle among them. Another one was Chris was able to control himself more, and hold out his orgasm until Jim was ready, and Jim had endurance. Chris caught on as Jim’s breath quickened, and so did the pace. Chris ran his hands up Jim’s body and tweaked his nipples. Jim moaned again as Chris finally felt himself getting close. He ran his own hand up Jim’s shaft before finally settling on fondling the head. Jim fell apart completely, his anal muscles clenching tightly around Chris’ own who moaned through his own orgasm.

Jim had an interesting way of falling after an orgasm. He went completely boneless but managed to fall to one side of Chris, who was not unhappy about it. Jim was six feet of solid muscle, and that meant he was heavy. They lay sprawled there for what seemed like hours before there was a rap on the door, “You boys decent?” Sarah called.

“No,” Chris said as he hauled the forgotten covers up around himself and Jim who looked wild-eyed at the door, half expecting her to open it and waltz right in.

Sarah chuckled, “Well, get up and dressed, we’re expecting you for breakfast, and Stephen wants to talk to Jim as well.”

“Is being interrogated by your family any worse than being interrogated by the Admiralty?” Jim asked sardonically.

“Wouldn’t know,” Chris replied, “I’ve never been interrogated by the Admiralty.” Jim chuckled. They made it down to breakfast after a quick shower and dressing, and more than a little kissing. Jim served himself some bacon, eggs, and French Toast slathered with a liberal helping of maple syrup. He waited at the kitchen counter as everyone but Stephen exited the room.

Jim turned to look at Stephen, “I suppose Chris told you how we met.”

“He did,” Stephen replied. “You know, Jim, when I first heard of you, I thought that you would take advantage of Dad, and throw him away.”

“I take it that’s happened a few times?” Jim asked. Stephen nodded. “I don’t intend to do that. I know, you’ve probably heard that a few dozen times, but, I’ve never felt this way, about anyone. My own family never treated me this well.”

Stephen looked him in the eyes, “I believe you Jim, but I’m keeping my eye on you.”

“I don’t blame you, I would too if I were you,” Jim replied.

Stephen stood in the doorway of the hospital room watching as his father choked out permission for Jim to leave, pass on. He stood and pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead, avoiding the ventilator keeping his lungs breathing. One of his lungs had filled with fluid and McCoy had put a tube in Jim’s chest and put him on the vent. Five days earlier, Jim had been dead, and this was a much better condition, for both Jim and Chris. Chris knew when Jim died, and had grasped on to the lifeline that McCoy had thrown. Chris got up and left the room, squeezing Stephen’s hand.

Stephen walked over and sat down in the chair just vacated by his father, “Jim, I know what Dad said was the right thing, but, please, I’m begging you, for his sake, come back to us. I don’t understand how you’ve worked your way into our lives and our hearts, but you did. You’re good for Dad, and the best thing that’s ever happened to him, well, outside of me, anyway. If you don’t come back to us, Dad isn’t going to last long. He loves you so much, this isn’t fair. Please, get better and wake up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough with the depressing stuff, we’ll be getting back to that later anyway. Now, we turn to Jeb and we meet Marjorie, Chris’ mother. Don’t own any of them.

Jeb was a much more practical man than either Sarah or Stephen. He respected Chris, and genuinely like him. He took Jim to the local bar. He had discerned from trips to bars before that none of Chris’ previous relationships would last by doing this. They walked into the bar and waved at Wally who nodded at Jeb. They both ordered beers.

“Beer huh? Dr. Boyce always ordered something fancy, it always sounded like it belonged to a rich person,” Jim raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve talked to all three of you,” Jim started. “You, Stephen and Sarah all call Chris’ late husband Dr. Boyce, why’s that.”

Jeb sighed, “He was hard to get to know. When Chris came down here Dr. Boyce rarely came with him. Sarah occasionally calls him Philip, but none of us really liked him.”

“You get along with Chris?” Jim asked.

“Well, he’s no threat to my marriage, for one thing,” he said with a chuckle. “And he can kick my ass, without thinking twice about it.”

“All that Starfleet training,” Jim said with a grin.

“You know what, Jim, I’m going with the majority here. You’re a good guy, I think you and Chris will be good for each other. Were you really on Tarsus IV?” he asked. Jim nodded with a sigh. Jeb listened and asked questions as they talked. “Wow, Kodos really sounds a real piece of work. You say he escaped?”

“They never found him. They found a body that might have been him, but I just don’t trust that,” Jim’s eyes grew distant. “When I got out of the hospital, I went for a ride, literally. I snuck aboard a private freighter and saw the galaxy. I have some engineering skills, and for years I was the only thing that kept those engines running,” Jim said with a laugh. “We made a trade for a boatload of dilithium crystals with the Klingon prison planet, Rura Penthe, and I helped build a whole new engine, took my share of the money, and came back to Earth.”

“You’re an engineer?” Jeb asked.

“Yeah, have a couple of degrees, Engineering and Theoretical Physics. Speak six languages, and have a police record,” Jim said quietly. “Oh, nothing serious, mostly drunk and disorderly. Didn’t kill anybody or anything. Although, my first arrest was because my stepfather pissed me off so much I drove my Dad’s car off a cliff. He was trying to sell it,” Jim added, looking up at Jeb.

“Now, you’ve impressed me,” Jeb said. “Most people wouldn’t admit that they’ve been in jail. They were trying to impress me too much. What made you open up about that?”

“We’re in a bar,” Jim said with a grin. Jeb’s comm went off.

“Well, seems we’ve been away too long, and Marj has arrived to meet you,” Jeb said looking at Jim. “Just be yourself, Jim, and you’ll charm her the way you’ve charmed the rest of us.”

Jim took a deep breath and followed Jeb back out the bar. They returned home to find an intimidating woman with iron gray hair. Jeb leaned forward and gave the woman a peck on the cheek, “Good to see you again, Marj.”

The older woman looked affectionately at the big man, “You too, Jeb.” She turned to look at Jim, “Well, young man, you’ve been inspected by most of the family, now it’s my turn.” She turned, taking him by the hand, and led him out onto the back porch. They sat on the patio furniture to watch nature take her course. “So, you and my son, I happened to look you up before I came over. You’re a trouble maker.”

Jim grinned, “Never claimed to be otherwise, Ma’am.”

“Ah even worse, you’re a polite trouble maker,” the old woman chuckled. Her fingers grasped his chin and she raised it so he would meet her eyes. “You’re young, but your eyes old and weary, maybe even your soul. I can see why my son adores you.”

“Ma’am?” he asked confused.

“You adore him as well, good, he’s had enough people use him in this life. Just be careful, son, you’re in a dangerous profession, and you may break his heart by doing the right thing one day.”

“Ma’am, you hardly know me,” Jim began.

“This is true, Jim, and my name is Marj, at least that’s what I’m called. You’re a shining light in the dark, and people will either love you or hate you. Those who hate you, if they get to know you, will love you, and those who love you always will. I’m old, and have seen my son desperately unhappy, and I can tell that you have been as well. You have my blessings.” Jim bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek, “Now, let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.” Jim chuckled and offered her his arm, and Chris and the rest were startled to find Marj being escorted into the house in a most lady-like manner.

The rest of the weekend was pleasant. The neighbors came over to say hi, and catch Chris up on the local gossip. They watched a football game, still an afternoon tradition before heading back to the Academy. Sarah firmly told Jim that he was welcome any time, with or without Chris, Pike grinned. “Well, you seemed to have enchanted them.”

“Did Marj tell you she gave us her blessing?” Jim mused.

“Wait, Mom told you to call her Marj?” Chris asked. Jim nodded, “She didn’t even give Philip that permission, she was always Mrs. Pike to him. She must really like you.” Jim chuckled as they drove into the Academy grounds. Chris caressed Jim before they parted. “See you next weekend,” he said softly. Jim smiled, opening the door and heading for his dorm.

Jim should have guessed that there would be people waiting for him. Bones, Gaila, and Uhura sat inside idly talking, and all three managed a fairly unison, “Well?” once he entered.

“Well, I’ve been given the seal of approval from everyone from Marj, his Mom, to Sally, the family dog,” he replied with a grin.

Gaila and Uhura chuckled, “Did you know that McCoy’s seeing someone?” Gaila asked.

“Really?” Jim asked. “Did you finally ask Christine out?” Jim asked. McCoy was as straight as an arrow, and Jim liked having that for a roommate, no pressure there.

McCoy smiled and shrugged deprecatingly, “She said yes.”

Jim looked at the two women, “And you two took him out to find something suitable to wear for the date.”

“Of course, what are friends for?” Gaila asked with a twinkle in her eye.

It amazed Jim that he could be on such easy terms with women. He suddenly knew that this was a turning point in his life like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m considering fast forwarding to the Kobayashi Maru next. Instead of cheating, Jim will have found the one flaw in the program that allows him to win, and it will still frustrate a certain Vulcan to no end. His only saving grace will be that he discusses the matter with Pike before the final test. That still won’t make things easy for him, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Chris’ relationship moves forward, so does Bones and Chapel’s. It has been three years, and despite having figured out how to beat a certain test without cheating, it blows up in Jim’s face, and then Chris is torn away from him. Don’t own any of them.

Jim and Chris lay on the couch together watching the video of his last Kobayashi Maru test, “See, right there. I’m convinced that if I fire right there, I can win it.”

Chris chuckled, “It was programmed to be unwinnable, Jim, but I did run across some documents, years ago, that said it could be won. That was by the designer himself, Bob April. You could be the first, Jim.”

“Huh, so it can be done,” Jim seemed deep in thought as Chris ran his fingers through his hair. Three years had seen changes in their relationship. They were deeply committed to each other, and McCoy, ever the gentleman, ran interference from those who had admired Jim. Admiral Archer even commented that Chris had had a stabilizing influence on the cadet, and left it at that. As long as they kept it discreet, no one poked their nose into it.

Unfortunately, discreet was never something McCoy learned. One night, Jim came home to find a sock on the door, the universal sign that a visitor was being entertained. Jim found himself in the library with a horrible crick in his neck the next day. Various people, including Admiral Archer, took pity on him and let them stay with him during the week if Bones did this. Finally, Uhura and Gaila left a standing invitation with him to sleep between their beds if need be. One of these resulted in the infamous “nose caught in the door” incident. Uhura and Jim came back to the dorm, pillow and blankets in hand, and as Jim spread out his bed wear, he happened to look under Gaila’s bed to discover Cupcake under it.

“Um, Uhura,” Jim said, looking under the bed.

Uhura instantly snapped to attention, throwing a disgusted look at Gaila. “Who is he?” Uhura asked.

Gaila managed innocence really well, “Who’s who?

“The mouth-breather under your bed,” Uhura said exasperatedly.

Cupcake peeked over the side of the bed, in his boxers, “Uh, you can hear me breathing?”

“Out!” Uhura shouted at him.

“Hey! How come he can stay but I have to leave?” Cupcake actually sounded indignant.

“Because he’s gay!” Uhura said before shutting the door in his face, trapping his nose in the shut door. There was a distinct crack as cartilage obviously broke. Uhura promptly jerked open the door, threw Cupcake’s clothes at him, pushed him out of the doorway, and closed it behind her.

Jim sighed, “Remind me not to get you mad at me, Uhura.” Gaila giggled, and Uhura smiled.

“Anyway, as I was saying, Jim. There was an attack on a Klingon prison planet. A ship, apparently Romulan, destroyed four Klingon Warbirds before escaping,” Uhura continued a conversation they’d been having before discovering the half-naked cadet under Gaila’s bed. Jim lay back in bed, something about her report nagged at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t figure out what. “So, are you really retaking the Kobayashi Maru tomorrow?” Uhura asked on the edge of sleep.

“Yeah, I think I’ve figured out a way to beat it, too,” Jim said with a huge yawn. He never finished his sentence as sleep over took him.

No one could have anticipated the fall out over the third run at the test. Jim simply tried out his theory. There was a small blip behind his ship that he identified as another vessel. The ship in the test was a command vessel that was able to link with other vessels. Jim took over the weapons helm, aligned the two ships weapons systems, and took out the Klingon vessels. He beat the test.

The turmoil this caused ensued after the Vulcan, Commander Spock, who had redesigned the test, and would later admit to overlooking the blip entirely. No one, not even Pike, had a real grasp as to what was Kirk’s genius. That afternoon he was called in front of the Admiralty and the student body, and was told he was being investigated for cheating. Seething, he asked to face his accuser.

Commander Spock was the very epitome of Vulcan control. He kept firmly to the stated fact that there was no blip in the test. Kirk blew up saying that the test was a no-win scenario. That was when Spock brought up Kirk’s father, George.

“You’re saying that I should appreciate this because of my father. I’m telling YOU that this scenario was winnable, because I did it! Admiral Barnett, I read in a Starfleet Academy article two years ago that the creator of the Kobayashi Maru did indeed build an out in the test, but one so subtle that most people wouldn’t be able to see it. I’d like to have Captain Robert April come and tell us about it…”

Barnett was looking at a PADD, barely hearing Kirk, “We have just received a distress call from Vulcan, the planet appears to be experiencing a natural phenomena and requires assistance. As the fleet is in the Laurentian system, all third and fourth year cadets are ordered to service as of now. Dismissed.”

____________________________________

Jim awoke on Delta Vega, looking up at eight feet of ice and snow. He closed his eyes in memory. With help he had gotten onto the Enterprise. Managed to stop the ship before it could be destroyed with the rest of the fleet over Vulcan, and watched as the man he loved went to face a genocidal maniac alone. Jim spoke a few words with Chris before the Captain promoted Spock to Captain and Jim to First Officer. Jim begged Chris not to go, Nero would only kill him.

Chris reached out and caressed Jim’s face before doing something he’d never done before anyone that wasn’t family, or McCoy, Uhura, and Gaila, he kissed Jim. Jim melted into the kiss, letting his feelings and emotions show. Chris broke the kiss before pressing his forehead against Jim’s, “I guess you’ll have to come get me.” Spock nodded before returning to the bridge. Sulu looked frankly envious.

It was those instructions that caused Jim to challenge Spock in going on to the Laurentian system, that, and it didn’t make any sense. Nero was headed to Earth, and to not follow the Narada would cause the destruction of Earth as Vulcan had died as well.

Lying in the escape pod, contemplating the long climb, Kirk vowed, “I’ll come get you Chris, I swear I will.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re on Delta Vega, and we all know what that means, two ugly monsters, Spock, and one Scotsman who inexplicably disappeared from the Academy because of Admiral Archer’s dog. Don’t own any of them.

Delta Vega was white, very, very white. It was also very, very cold as Kirk realized once he emerged from the hole he was in. It was probably why somebody had provided him with a warm jacket in the capsule. He sighed in frustration, this was not where he wanted to be. So, he shrugged, and started trudging in the general direction that the pod had told him was the Starfleet Outpost. He’d started a personal log on the trek. Muttering something about Spock and treatment of prisoners on board a starship when he heard a noise behind him that sounded like galloping. He turned around and a big white thing was running toward him. His flight instincts kicked in and he took off. Running as if his life depended on it, which it did.

No sooner had he crossed some rocks when a big red thing with six legs jumped out and caught the big white thing and tossed it aside. Jim kept going, falling down a hill and eventually running into a cave, where the big red thing chased him, deciding that Jim must be even tastier than Chris thought him to be. He felt something wrap around his ankle and he fell to the floor. He didn’t want to die, but that seemed imminent as he was dragged back to the thing’s mouth.

Then, out of nowhere, another figure emerged with a torch and chased the big red thing off. From the rear, he looked like an extremely elderly Vulcan. From the front, he looked vaguely familiar. “Jim! How did you find me?” he asked, surprised.

“Excuse me?” Jim asked, even more confused. This day couldn’t possibly get any stranger, could it?

“You are James T Kirk. I have been, and always shall be, your friend,” the Vulcan continued.

“Do I…know you?” Jim asked.

“I am Spock,” the Vulcan supplied.

“Bullshit,” Jim finished. The Vulcan was mad. Had to be, he and Spock WERE NOT FRIENDS, but in the matter of an hour, he had convinced Jim that he was not only exactly who he said he was, but they were, indeed, friends. In fact, the Vulcan was shocked to learn that he was not the captain of the Enterprise. So, they set off for the outpost.

The outpost had little heat, but it was out of the wind as a peculiar little creature came running toward them. He introduced himself as Keenser and led through the complex. Jim found himself amazed at the array of junk housed in the place. Something that vaguely looked like an old shuttle sat off in the distance. Keenser hit the booted foot of a man lying in a chair with his feet up in another and a scarf over his face. The scarf moved to reveal an old friend, Montgomery Scott.

“Fascinating,” Spock said after a confused matter of speech involving sandwiches, “you are Montgomery Scott.”

Jim opened his mouth to greet his friend, but turned to Spock instead, “You know him?”

Scotty opened his mouth to greet Jim, who he realized he knew, when Spock spoke of transwarp beaming. A sore subject that had caused him to be stranded on this iceball of a planet. Spock told him his theory was correct, and proceeded to show him the equations. Scotty was flabbergasted, to say the least. Jim was dumbfounded, he was going back to the Enterprise. He was even more surprised as Spock lifted his hand and told him, “Live Long and Prosper.”

Jim wasn’t expecting to have to rescue Scotty from a wet situation in the engine room, but not only did he do that, he ended up being noticed, and arrested. Cupcake held grudges. When he confronted Spock on the bridge, Jim hated throwing the matter of his mother at him, a touchy subject for him as well for vastly different reasons. McCoy and Uhura had both seen how fast Jim could move, and how hard he could hit. Jim barely defended himself from the Vulcan’s onslaught, and found himself being choked over a console. It was Sarek, Spock’s father, that brought Spock back to his senses. Uhura watched as compassion shone from Jim’s eyes as he watched Spock depart, but he had work to do as he gingerly sat in the center seat, rubbing his throat. Uhura made a scathing comment that Kirk responded to, “Yeah, so do I.”

Jim was determined to get Chris back, and Chekov’s idea of coming in behind Titan was brilliant, even Spock said so. So, off they traipsed to the transporter room where Jim was shocked to find Uhura kissing Spock. Jim looked at Uhura consideringly, she had good judgment, “Wait, is this the guy you’ve been pining over for the past three years?”

Uhura mock slapped him before kissing him on the cheek, “Go on, play nice.” Jim gave her a “Who me?” look before stepping onto the transporter pad. His ribs twinged, alright, more than a few things twinged, as they were transported into what was definitely NOT the cargo area. Romulans started shooting at them. They ducked, they shot, and they found the ship that Spock had brought with him through the black hole. They parted with a knowing look, if they didn’t succeed, Earth was doomed.

Kirk fought Romulans, thought he was going to die, and somehow ended up finding Pike in the midst of a ship that really made no sense. Pike’s weary face lit up as Jim began to unstrap him before he reached for Jim’s phaser shooting the Romulans who came around the corner. He caressed Jim’s face before Jim started shouting into his comm for Scotty to get them the hell out of there. Reluctantly, Jim handed Chris over to Bones before heading to the bridge, but the result was inevitable. The Narada, unable to see past revenge, was destroyed in the black hole, and it would take a few weeks to get home, Enterprise needed a warp core to go faster, and that wasn’t happening.

Jim looked around the bridge as a fresh wave of dizziness swept over him. He was tired, and he needed to check in with Bones before he started yelling at him. He waved Spock over, “I’m going to Sickbay. McCoy won’t be happy unless I do. The conn is yours, Mr. Spock.”

M’Benga watched as Kirk entered the room. He looked pale and as if he was in pain. Bones was in surgery with Pike and trusted the African to do his job well. M’Benga quickly checked Jim’s chart and noted several allergies posted on there before checking Jim out with a tricorder. “You have some internal bleeding, several broken bones, and a severely bruised throat, if you had waited a few days, you would need major surgery. I have a sedative that McCoy notes you’re not allergic to and will help you relax while I take care of these injuries. You won’t need surgery.” Jim nodded as M’Benga gently pressed the hypo to his neck. M’Benga’s bedside manner could teach Bones a thing or two.

McCoy emerged from surgery to find Jim asleep in a biobed with M’Benga and a nurse finishing up. “How is he?” McCoy asked.

“He’s fine, looks like he picked fights with a Vulcan, a few Romulans, and something big and nasty, but a few days rest. How’s Pike?” M’Benga asked.

“Hey, Christine, could you put them in a private room and hook the beds together? I think recovery will go better for both of them if they’re together when they wake up,” McCoy said, waving at Pike and Kirk. Chapel nodded as she and an orderly headed off. “He’s had some nerve damage, it’s going to be a while before he can walk. He will, though, Pike’s legs still responded to stimuli when I touched them. I don’t think he’ll be back on a starship though.” Both doctors moved off to see to the rest of their patients.

Hours later, when McCoy checked in on the pair, Kirk had once again snuggled his way onto Pike’s shoulder, who had responded by wrapping his arm around Kirk’s shoulder. McCoy smiled before leaving them to their rest and heading off to his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes up feeling very secure, and talks to Admirals. Don’t own any of them.

Jim awoke, and for the first time in days, felt very safe, secure and comfortable. He slowly took in his surroundings and realized that he and Chris had been given their own room in Sickbay. He slowly pulled his way out of Chris’ arms and made his way to the head, noting the airy backside of the gown he was wearing. He didn’t know where he clothes ended up, but wouldn’t have been surprised if someone had ended up burning them. He climbed back in bed and discovered someone had left a PADD on the bedside table. He picked it up and started through the reports that Spock had oh so graciously left for him to peruse.

Soon, McCoy entered the room, looking more rested than he had in a while, and smiled at Jim, “Good, you’re awake. We’re keeping you until tomorrow, just to be sure you’re okay. Yes, we’ve found you a place to sleep. Seems the Captain’s Yeoman, Rand, is very good at her job.”

Jim smiled at McCoy, “Morning to you too.” Jim paused, looking at something on the PADD. “The Admiralty wants to talk to me.”

“And you’re surprised?” McCoy asked. “They said they’d wait until you’re released tomorrow. Spock already spoke to them. Archer’s not exactly pleased that you rescued Engineer Scott.”

“He’ll live with it,” Jim said absently. He sighed, “Well, we get back to Earth and back to the Academy. Kinda a bummer, going from Captain of the ship back to just another cadet.”

“Hey, maybe we’ll get assigned back here after we graduate,” McCoy said brightly. Jim laughed, they both knew the likelihood of Pike coming back as Captain of this ship. Chris awoke shortly after and squeezed Jim’s hand. The head of Chris’ bed rose as he wanted to see what Jim was working on.

“Scotty says it will take two weeks for us to get back to Earth,” Jim mused. “I advised Starfleet that they might want to swing by and pick up the people running the Delta Vega station, too.”

“Why would they do that, Jim?” Chris asked.

“Well, I happened to meet someone very interesting while I was there, and it wasn’t Scotty,” Jim said absently. “No, I’m not going to tell you here. When you meet him, you’ll understand.” Chris looked at him quizzically as they continued through the reports.

Chris insisted that Jim sign off on them, “First, it’ll give you practice, and second, you’re still the acting Captain.” Chris just managed to drift back off to sleep as Spock entered the room. Jim looked at him with a friendly grin.

“Captain, how are you?” Spock asked politely.

Jim looked over at Pike who had rolled over onto his side, “Oh, he’s doing fine, Mr. Spock. Look, I want to show you something.” He handed Spock his PADD containing the article Robert April had written on the Kobayashi Maru, including the technical out without mentioning what it was. “The Admiralty contacted Captain April about my claims and he simply sent them the article.”

Spock nodded to himself, “You didn’t cheat. I apologize, Captain.”

Spock clearly was struggling with how to say something, “Go ahead, Spock, spit it out.”

“How long have you and Captain Pike been…” he didn’t quite finish the question.

“Lovers?” Jim asked. Spock almost flinched from the question, “Since my first year at the Academy. No, not right away, we worked our way into that.” He smiled fondly at the man at his side. “The Admiralty didn’t say anything about it because we kept it discreet, and Chris seems to have a calming effect on me.” Jim looked a Spock shrewdly, “You wondered why Uhura would be so comfortable about letting me sleep in her room on occasion.”

Spock nodded, “The thought had crossed my mind. In light of your…preferences, it is logical. You are not interested in Uhura or any other female, and therefore, not a threat to my relationship with her.”

“Unfortunately, the circumstances that lead me to her floor were because McCoy, my roommate, was not so discreet about his dalliances with a certain nurse,” Jim said, rolling his eyes. “No, they weren’t reprimanded, cadets are allowed relationships, as long as they’re on the same track.”

“Dr. McCoy said you should be out of here tomorrow,” Spock replied.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to the Admiralty tomorrow. Thank you for forwarding me your report on the whole Narada incident,” Kirk said. Spock nodded and left. Kirk sighed as he finished going through the reports. Now, he had to do more mundane things, like homework.

The next day he sat in the Captain’s Office in a Captain’s uniform, he was Acting Captain after all, and was addressed by the Admiralty. “Captain, we want to commend you for your quick thinking and actions against the Narada. You saved billions of lives,” Admiral Barnett told him. Kirk nodded. “As you know, Captain April has come to your defense regarding certain allegations. You’ve been cleared of any and all charges of wrongdoing on the matter of the Kobayashi Maru.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Jim replied.

“We know you wish you could get home sooner, but short of the Utopia Planitia shipyards showing up out of nowhere, that’s not going to happen. When you return, you and your crew will be debriefed. By the way, you weren’t kidding when you told us we would find someone very interesting on Delta Vega.” Jim grinned, he knew who the Admiral was talking about.

It was two long, interminable weeks in which nothing happened. Jim found himself spending the nights with Chris in Sickbay instead of with his roommate, who knew Andorians snored? McCoy didn’t seem to mind, and Chris got a lot more rest with him there. When they reached Earth, Chris was immediately taken to Starfleet General while the rest of them found themselves back in cadet reds and back in classes. It seemed strange, most of the third and fourth year classes had been wiped out over Vulcan, and the place seemed strangely deserted.

Jim was there when they discharged Chris, and he took him home. The fuss Jim made over Chris would have embarrassed him if it had been anybody else, but this was Jim. They ended up in bed together just sleeping. Chris wasn’t up for anything else. At the end of the semester, Starfleet called an Assembly, this wasn’t uncommon. Commendations were given out at the end of the year to those who had shown surpassing skill and insight during the course of the year.

McCoy got one for taking over the job of CMO on the Enterprise without blinking. Uhura received one for keeping a cool head and translating five different languages during the Narada incident. The list went on and on for each member of the Enterprise, and Kirk smiled and beamed at them as they all stood and accepted their awards.

“Cadet James T. Kirks,” Barnett announced. “Given for performance above and beyond the call of duty. Congratulations, Captain, the Enterprise is yours. Relieve the Admiral, Captain, and pick your jaw up off the floor,” Barnett said quietly.

Jim smiled apprehensively as approached Chris, “I relieve you, sir.” He extended his hand.

Chris looked up at him with pride in his eyes, “I am relieved.” They shook hands. That night on the Enterprise, Jim took a very private moment to call Chris. “I know you’re surprised, Jim, but you deserve it. Just remember, they’re the best the fleet has to offer. Oh, I met that person you were alluding to on Earth yesterday. How’d you find him?”

Jim grinned, “He found me, Chris, he found me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man looks really good in a suit, especially if it’s a tuxedo. And now for some more pure, unadulterated, honest to goodness sex… Don’t own any of them.

“Do I have to?” Jim asked him for what seemed the millionth time.

“Yes, Jim, we’re already here,” Chris replied, repositioning the cane so he could easily exit the limo the New Vulcan embassy had thoughtfully sent them. They really wanted to make sure that one James T. Kirk showed up for this fundraiser. He and his crew were the stars, everyone else was superfluous. “We’ll be here a couple of hours, then go home. I have definite plans before you leave for Nibiru tomorrow, and they don’t include those clothes. Now smile, wave, and be your normal, charming self,” Chris said as the door opened.

Jim exited the limo and put that famous smile and those infamous baby blues to work. It still amazed Christ that women, knowing that Jim had a partner, still tried to seduce him. Jim was always very polite. Chris joined him and they climbed the steps through the crowd and to the Embassy’s front door. This was a big fundraiser for New Vulcan. These people would help the new world get back on its feet and its economy back up and running. Chris and Jim turned back to the cameras, waved, and went inside. Nearly a year after the destruction of both the Narada and Vulcan, and the Embassy hadn’t changed. Relief washed over Jim’s face as they spotted Spock with his father, Ambassador Sarek, and Uhura near the buffet table.

“Bout time,” McCoy muttered. “How much pulling did it take you to get him out the door?” he asked Chris. The admiral just grinned as watched Jim. Jim froze as a beautiful woman with blonde hair walked up to him.

“Let’s dance, Captain,” she told him as they swept off to the dance floor.

“Who’s that?” McCoy asked.

“Lenore Karidian, an actress in a local Shakespearean company. Why does she want Jim?” Uhura asked. Unfortunately, Chris was just as baffled as the rest of them. Jim and Lenore didn’t seem to be dancing as much as arguing. Finally, she stormed off as Jim returned to them. “Do you know her?”

“Yeah, she’s technically one of the Tarsus 9,” Jim said quietly. “She’s Kodos’ daughter.”

“How did she become one of the Tarsus 9?” Sulu asked, coming up.

“She and her mother were both on the kill list,” Jim said quietly. “Chris, she just swore to me that she saw her father here, on Earth, in a Starfleet uniform.”

“Wait,” Uhura said quietly, “You’re one of the Tarsus 9?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen anyone I could identify as Kodos, especially not in a Starfleet uniform. Well, time to schmooze,” he said and worked his way into the crowd. Chris just stood back and watched. Jim did this like no one he had ever met before. Chris turned and smiled at McCoy who just shrugged. McCoy couldn’t do this to save his life, he was just too damned grouchy.

Jim smiled, charmed, and schmoozed his way through the rich and famous, and ended up helping raise a hefty amount for the Vulcans. He finally left when he noticed Chris start to wobble. Ambassador Sarek himself escorted them out before returning to the crowd. They sat with identical sighs in the limo as Jim closed his eyes, “I don’t know how you do it, Jim,” Chris said.

“Lots of practice, Chris, charm has been a defensive mechanism for me for a VERY long time. Worked on you, didn’t it?” Chris chuckled as he heard, “Hey, wanna make out in the back of a limo?” Chris answered that by capturing Jim’s lips with his own. They were both sure that the driver got an eyeful, but he was very professional before delivering them to Chris’ front doorstep.

“Good night, sirs,” he said respectfully as they left him a tip before stumbling through the door. Technically, Jim had an apartment on base, but he spent so much time at Chris’ that it was rarely used. The only reason the tuxes survived being taken off was that they were rented. Most officers didn’t need them with a dress uniform on hand. They did find the bed after leaving a trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom door and had their hands all over each other. It had been six months before enough of the nerve damage had been repaired before Chris could enjoy that part of his life again, and by that time, Jim and the Enterprise were on the other side of Alpha Quadrant. Chris pouted and Johnathan Archer laughed at him, not buying his “It’s not fair” bit at all. Instead, he took him out and got him drunk.

Jim had arrived back on Earth barely long enough to get a tux and into the limo before heading out to the party. Now, Chris had Jim to himself tonight, all night. The Enterprise crew understood that the sun had to be exploding if Jim Kirk was needed again tonight. Jim reached between them and fondled Chris’ balls. The admiral groaned into Jim’s mouth as the nerves reignited. Jim didn’t stop, his hand moved up to his shaft, running up and down it before tweaking the sensitive head. Chris laid his head back and closed his eyes as Jim moved between his legs. Soon, Jim’s mouth engulfed his cock. Jim had several years of practice to know what Chris liked, and the fact that Jim could now deep throat him lit him up like a Christmas Tree. Chris looked down to find Jim’s face pressed into his pelvis and caressed his hair in gratitude. Jim, for his part, kept his head bobbing up and down, his hands playing with Chris’ ass, working him open with his fingers. Soon enough, his fingers found Chris’ prostate, moving in and out, causing Chris to gasp. His hips bucked involuntarily into Jim’s mouth. Jim didn’t stop him, and kept going, not letting up for a second. Gratefully, Chris came unglued into Jim’s mouth. Jim had pushed him all the way back down his throat so it pulsed there. Chris couldn’t believe how good it felt.

Jim reached for the lube as Chris’ heart rate dropped back to normal. Chris watched as Jim lubed himself up as well as get Chris aroused. That was fine by him, it had been a long day. This wasn’t the first time Jim had done this to him, but it had been quite a while for both of them, and Jim took his time about entering him. Pike sighed as he was stretched open and Jim made himself at home. It didn’t take all that long before Jim was brushing his prostate, causing Chris to arch his back around Jim’s cock. Jim leaned down and gave Chris a long, hard kiss before his hips started to move. Chris reached between them and started playing with himself, eager to make this mutually gratifying as well. Jim’s cock brushed his prostate with every pass, the kid had a good memory, and didn’t forget angles. Chris’ short gasps joined Jim’s sharp grunts as the world narrowed into a single focus, finally, Jim erupted deep inside Chris, causing an eruption of Chris’ own.

Jim collapsed beside Chris, his breathing becoming regular and normal. “So,” Chris asked, “how long are you here?”

“Well, I have a meeting with Admiral Johnson tomorrow, and lunch with Admiral Archer,” Chris gave him a long look, “Well, we did find his dog,” Jim said with a laugh. “But, I don’t have to be back until Tuesday.”

“So, tonight and most of tomorrow?” Chris asked.

“Yep,” Jim replied.

“I’m sure we can find something to fill up the time,” Chris said with a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a word of warning, things are about to get a whole lot less nice. We start with the fallout over Nibiru, and things just go downhill from there. I’m keeping my promise, though, not killing Pike. Don’t own any of them.

Jim sat at the bar. He was a cadet, again. He and Chris had just had the mother of all fights, and he wasn’t very good company. So, here he was, at a bar, drinking whatever it was the bartender put into his glass. Okay, so maybe the Nibiru mission hadn’t gone as planned, but they had saved an entire sentient species and the planet they lived on, that was worth something, right? Apparently not, according to Admiral Marcus, it was worth being busted back to the Academy.

Jim sighed, not noticing the familiar jacket landing on the bar next to him, “Thought I’d find you here.”

“Chris,” Jim said. “How’d you know where to find me?”

“Well, it was in a place just like this that I first picked you up. You were a hot mess after that fight,” Chris said.

“Well, I’ve had better days,” Jim replied with a chuckle.

“Well, true, hanging over a table with napkins coming out of your nose wasn’t one of them. Hey, I talked to Admiral Marcus. They’ve given her back to me, Jim, I’m taking the Enterprise.”

“Watch yourself with that First Officer,” Jim commented. “He likes to stab you in the back.”

Chris sighed, “You’re my First Officer. I had to talk long and hard about it with Marcus, but he finally agreed.”

“Me? Why me?” Jim asked.

“I believe in you Jim,” Chris said, putting his arm around the younger man. “Jim, let’s go get married, now.”

“Wait. Married? As in tonight?” Jim asked incredulously.

“Yes, tonight. I’ve got a witness,” Jim glanced over to find an unsteady Chief Engineer standing near the doorway, “And I’ve even got a Justice of the Peace willing to perform it at this time of night. Will you do it? Will you marry me?” Chris sounded rather desperate.

“Yes! Oh, god yes!” Jim said softly. Chris grabbed Jim’s hand and Scotty’s arm on the way out the door. Somehow, they ended up back in Santa Monica for the ceremony officiated by an old friend of Sarah’s family. Scotty bawled through the entire ceremony, and Chris had somehow pulled off two rings and a marriage certificate. They drove back to San Francisco with Scotty singing badly in the back seat. Jim looked at the ring on his left hand, not quite believing what he was seeing. Then, he noticed Chris’ communicator had been turned off and stuffed in the dashboard. Idly, Jim opened it up and noticed a message, “Hey, Chris, we were due at the Daystrom Institute and hour ago. Admiral Marcus ordered top fleet Captains there for an emergency meeting.”

Chris snorted before stepping on the gas. They needed to change before they got there. They decided to stash Scotty in the lobby as they headed for the building as glass suddenly exploded above them. They looked up to see a ship hovering at the level of the room where everyone was meeting. Jim and Scotty looked at each other and by mutual consent picked Pike up by the elbows and ran for the front door. A security guard already had the door open waiting for them having heard the noise. “Chris, you stay here and coordinate the rescue efforts, I’m sure there will be casualties, that was phaser fire.” Chris watched as Jim dashed for the stairs, not bothering with the turbolifts.

Minutes later both Chris and Scotty watched the craft plummet to the ground. Emergency crews finally arrived as Scotty raced out to the debris. What he was looking for was anybody’s guess. There was no body. It seemed like hours before Jim rejoined him talking quietly to Spock who nodded in agreement before going separate ways. “How many died?” Chris asked quietly.

“Ten,” Jim sighed, “Come on, I’ll give you the full story on the way home.” That night they lay together talking quietly. Admiral Archer had been among the casualties, and that hurt. He had been a good friend to both of them. The next morning Jim’s communicator went off, it was Scotty. He and Chris hurried through a shower, together, and out the door to meet him. Even Chris was stunned to learn of John Harrison’s location, Qo’noS, it was off-limits to say the least. He watched as Jim went up to meet Marcus. Waiting was often the hard part, and waiting for Jim was no exception. “They’ve given me back the Enterprise, Chris, I’m going after him.” Jim told him upon his return, “I know you’d like to be back up there with me, but I just don’t think that’s a good idea. Go back to Santa Monica, spend some time with Stephen and Sarah and Sally and Jeb. Have them plan a wedding shower. This shouldn’t take a few days.”

“Jim, I have a bad feeling about this,” Chris said.

Jim leaned forward and kissed him, “I’ll come back to you, I promise.”

______________________

Jim turned back to look at his Chief Engineer. It wasn’t the last memory he wanted to take into the core, but there really wasn’t any choice in the matter. He looked down at the wedding band on his left hand and his heart constricted. If he didn’t do this, he would die anyway, damn Admiral Marcus for putting him in this position to begin with. Jim took a deep breath as he opened the door. It burned, it hurt, and he had to fight for every single step up to the core. He felt himself losing strength as he kicked at the core, but it finally worked and he was sailing backwards onto the floor far below.

Jim’s last words were with Spock, but his last words were to Chris, “I’m sorry, Chris, I tried, I really did try to come back to you.

_______________________

Jeb came running into the room, “Hey, did you hear what’s happening in San Francisco? A giant ship just crashed into the city?” Stephen and Sarah looked at each other in surprise as Chris continued to weep. Chris’ communicator chose that moment to sound off. Jeb picked it up, “Hello? Yes, he’s right here. Yes, okay Dr. McCoy, I’ll let him know. Thank you.” Jeb knelt down and gently touched Chris, “Chris, that was Dr. McCoy. He said he needs you to meet him at Starfleet General in Zurich. There are decisions regarding Jim that need to be made, and you’re the only one who can authorize them as next of kin.”

Stephen helped Chris to his feet and they made their way to the car. Sarah and Jeb dropped them off at the shuttleport, promising to be by in a few days. Chris sat next to his son, but Stephen realized that he didn’t even know where he really was. The trip was quick, and they were quickly escorted up to ICU where they were confronted by a cryotube. Stephen looked inside to find Jim inside. He looked up again to see McCoy addressing them, “Chris, I know this looks bad.” That was probably an understatement, “Jim died due to radiation poisoning when he walked into the warp core chamber to save our lives, but just hours prior to that, I had injected a dead tribble with Harrison’s blood.”

“What’s a tribble got to do with this?” Chris asked, leaning on the tube.

“Here’s the tribble,” McCoy said, tossing the little animal at the other men. Stephen stared at it as it purred and cooed at them.

“Wait, are you proposing we inject Jim with this blood and hope it brings him back to life?” Stephen asked.

“Yes,” McCoy answered. “This is a full life-support bed. It will support his vital functions until his body responds.”

“How long will you give him?” Chris asked.

“Twenty-four hours,” McCoy replied.

Chris stood and grabbed the PADD and stylus before scrawling his signature on the permission forms. Within minutes the ICU had galvanized into action. Orderlies powered down the tube’s sequence and pulled Jim’s still form from it. Chris noted absently that Jim wasn’t wearing anything. A nurse, Crachett by name, was starting an IV. They hooked Jim up to everything and McCoy inserted the serum into Jim’s IV before they put a hospital gown on him and covered him up to the neck with blankets. “Note the time of insertion, Nurse, we’ll give him twenty-four hours.” She nodded and walked away. McCoy looked up at the orderlies, “Get a couple of cots in here. I’m going to stay with him, and I know the Admiral’s not going anywhere.”

McCoy had just stepped out to answer another call from Starfleet when Stephen and Chris’ ears picked up a new sound. Jim was coughing. In the eighteen hours since their arrival he hadn’t done any of this. “Dr. McCoy!” Stephen cried running out into the corridor. “Jim’s coughing!”

Another nurse came running into the room right behind McCoy who was pressing his stethoscope to Jim’s chest. Sure enough, there it was. “Turn off the machines, I want to see what happens,” McCoy told the nurse. She turned off the machines keeping Jim alive and turned on the biobed. Sure enough, breathing, pulse, and blood pressure as well as temperature were showing up. “Okay, we’ve cleared the first hurdle. I want him on an IV for fluids and an antibiotic. I don’t trust this cough, and his immune system is probably compromised because of the radiation. Check in on him hourly as well. No, Chris, I’m not going anywhere. In fact, if this works for Jim, it might also work for your own nerve damage. We’ll give it a week and see what happens.”

Chris sank back onto the cot an wept.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike is going through a very tough time, right now. He doesn’t know if he’s going to lose Jim, and Stephen and the crew of the Enterprise are going to be right there for him. McCoy isn’t going to give up on Jim, ever. And, let’s face it, we’ve seen the movie, so, we know better. Don’t own any of them.

Chris looked down at Jim’s still form. He looked so still, so fragile, so…lifeless. The Jim he knew was a restless soul. Even in his sleep he moved relentlessly. His hands wandered most interestingly when he was cuddled up on Chris’ shoulder at night. But this…this was unnatural. “Dad?” he heard Steven call. “I brought you something to eat.”

Chris looked up to find McDonald’s in his hands. Strange, three hundred years later and the fast food chain still existed. “He tried to die again today,” Chris whispered. The ventilator Jim had been placed on made a noise that Chris had come to hate, but understand. The alarms that went off regularly that monitored Jim’s signs were the unknown, and McCoy fought with every fiber of his being to keep Jim alive. “Jim, I love you with every fiber of my being, but this fight, I’m not sure you can win this one. It’s okay if you don’t want to win. I’ll…I’ll be okay. You kept your promise, Jim, you came back to me. It’s okay to let go,” the last was a whisper. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. He stood, deftly avoiding the tubes keeping Jim alive, and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, Jim, and I will never forget you.”

McCoy walked in as Stephen finished speaking to Jim. The pain flashing across the young man’s face was evident, “He’s become part of your family, hasn’t he?” McCoy asked.

Stephen picked up Jim’s left hand, looking at the wedding band, “I don’t understand it. Dr. Boyce completely alienated all of us, and Jim, who’s only a couple of years older than I am, has brought us back together. Dr. McCoy, is Jim going to die again?”

“I don’t know, Stephen, I hope not,” McCoy answered quietly.

Pike returned to find Uhura reading from a book, “A Tale of Two Cities”. She smiled at Chris winsomely, “Hey, Stephen had some errands he needed to run, so I thought I’d take over. How are you?”

Chris gave a start, most people asked how Jim was, “I’m as well as can be expected, Lieutenant, thank you. How’s Spock?”

Uhura gave a small, tinkling laugh, “Well, he’s Spock, I think that really says it all. He and his father got drunk last night, indulged in the chocolate that Spock keeps in the desk drawer. They’re both okay, though, they know not to drive after doing that.” Chris laughed at the idea of seeing Ambassador Sarek drunk, “McCoy said they might be able to wean Jim off the respirator later.”

Chris looked at her, “Really, he said that?”

“Yeah, then Jocelyn called, she asked if he could watch Joanna. M’Benga’s here keeping an eye on things,” Uhura said. Chris remembered the doctor, a very competent man.

“Yes, Geoffrey will do what’s necessary,” Chris said with a sigh, brushing a few loose strands off Jim’s forehead.

“Wait! When did you two get married?” Uhura asked, spying the identical rings.

“The day before the Enterprise left for Qo’noS,” Chris said. He saw the instant gleam in Uhura’s eye and found himself telling her all about it.

“So, that’s why you two were late for that meeting!” Uhura exclaimed. “Well, you need a wedding shower after Jim wakes up!”

Chris laughed bitterly, “Talk to my ex-wife, Sarah, she’s been planning one since I showed up in Santa Monica.” The idea that they would actually need a shower now seemed utterly ludicrous. Chris just let Uhura babble on about the little things that weddings entail. He actually fell asleep in that chair.

When he awoke the room seemed eerily quiet. Jim was gone. Chris panicked, hobbling quickly out the door looking for anyone who might know what was going on. M’Benga entered the room and looked at Chris, “Sit down, Admiral, Jim’s alright. In fact, he’s going to be fine. Dr. McCoy sent him down for some scans and blood work. He’s going to need some procedures done over the next week, and they’re figuring out exactly what needs to be done and how soon.”

“Jim’s going to live?” Chris asked incredulously.

“Captain Kirk is going to be fine,” M’Benga repeated. He tapped out some commands on his own PADD. “McCoy asked me to have you look this over. It’s a schedule for you, if you agree, for the same treatment that we gave Jim. That blood is remarkable stuff, repaired damaged nerve cells faster than I’ve ever seen.”

“What are the odds that I’ll end up like Jim?” Chris asked quietly.

“Well, as you’re not coming back from the dead, pretty slim,” McCoy answered. They watched as the orderlies maneuvered the gurney next to the bed and pulled Jim across to it. “Chris, I’ll be honest, Jim has surprised me yet again. We saw a neurologist while we were down there, and those scans are almost back to normal.”

“When will he wake up?” Chris asked.

“It’ll be next week, Chris. We’re going to slowly pull him out of the coma. He should start to respond to his environment in the next day or so,” McCoy watched as, once again, Pike signed his name to medical consent forms.

The next few hours were spent getting admitted to the hospital and prepped for the procedure. Again, McCoy had the orderlies hook up two beds so they would be right next to each other. Chris watched curiously as Nurse Crachett, once again, set up the IV, and McCoy inserted Khan’s blood. It still amazed Chris when he thought about it. John Harrison was a three hundred year old war criminal known as Khan Noonien Singh, a genetically enhanced human that made this even remotely possible. “Chris, here’s the call button. If you feel the slightest bit wrong, don’t be afraid to hit the button. I attached the IV to a pole so that you can get up and use the restroom if you need to,” Chris nodded. McCoy’s next statement made Chris laugh, “Now, Jim, I know that you two are newlyweds, but no hanky-panky. We don’t need you giving the staff nightmares.” It felt good to laugh, even Sarah and Stephen, who had just entered, broke out into laughter.

The next several days seemed surreal. Chris felt tingling in areas that had been dead for over a year. They didn’t keep him bed bound, but his forays into the bathroom were cautious affairs. He could actually feel himself getting stronger. Jim, on the other hand, wandered. He didn’t physically get up and wander, but his hands kept reaching out to touch people when they visited. Admiral Barnett came in at one point, and Jim turned and stuck his tongue out at him. Barnett actually laughed, nervously, before leaving. “You know, Jim, you would never have gotten away with that if you’d been awake.” Chris said with a laugh.

Chris missed waking up with Jim on his shoulder, he wondered if Jim had the strength for it now. McCoy seemed unconcerned, “We’ll get him into physical therapy after he wakes up. He’ll be up and running in no time.”

Chris spent a lot of time reading to Jim. Jim would occasionally nod, or even raise a hand as if trying to make a point about what was being read. It was then, scrolling through Jim’s own PADD that Spock brought down from the Enterprise, that Chris found two papers with _Rough Draft: Doctoral Theses_ written on the top. He showed them to both Spock and Scotty, whose fields of expertise fell into these fields. Spock actually sat down while reading the one on Physics, and Scotty paced the room reading the one on Engineering. Their conclusions were the same: these would qualify Jim Kirk to get his Doctorate, on just the rough draft alone. The only thing lacking for the Physics paper was proof from an encounter with a Quantum String, and no one would have guessed that just weeks later, the USS Gagarin would give Jim that final bit of data he would need.

The day that Jim woke up, Chris was in Physical Therapy. Just because he was getting stronger didn’t mean didn’t need help. The therapist always did their jobs well, and encouraged him to keep pushing himself. Exhausted, the therapist finally pushed him back to his room, “Soon, you’ll be walking without that cane, Admiral,” he was told.

It was with a strong jolt of fear that Pike saw everyone standing in the doorway. The therapist, Pete, kept calling “Excuse us” before people cleared away from the doorway. Fear turned to relief as he saw Jim grinning at Spock and quirking his eyebrows at McCoy. Pete left Chris there, certain that he was no longer needed.

McCoy pulled away from the other side of the bed as Chris stood and slowly made his way to it, climbing back into the comfort of the mattress and pillows, “Hey, Chris, I wondered why I’d need double.” The two hardly noticed McCoy shooing everyone out and closing the door behind them.

“Well, they could hardly keep me away, now could they?” Chris asked. He looked down to find Jim had fallen asleep. He smiled and put his arms around his husband, hugging him tightly. Now, all they really had to worry about was when and where they would take their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that last part wasn’t too sappy! Love the comments, pretty please!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has his ideas about his Honeymoon, but a certain ambitious five year old has others, and Jim is a sleep most of the time and can’t help. Will McCoy come to the rescue when he hears a certain pleasure planet slip from her lips? Don’t own them.

Chris ended up in the chair that day as Jim was asleep, and Joanna McCoy, who was visiting, had taken up space that Chris normally occupied. They were perusing destination brochures together. “How about Qo’noS?” she asked innocently.

“Jo, are you TRYING to get us both killed?” Chris asked exasperatedly.

“Romulus?” Chris looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Risa?”

Chris sat up straight. The well-known pleasure planet had definite possibilities, but where had she heard it? “Jo, where did you hear that name?”

“Uncle Scotty was talking about it. He said the women were very accommodating,” she sounded it out very slowly. “What does that mean?” she asked innocently.

“It means they were very willing to help,” Chris said, grasping for straws.

“He also said that his sister and her new husband had gone there for their Honeymoon and had a wee bairn nine months later. Will you and Uncle Jim have a wee bairn after you come home?” Jo asked.

“Uh, no, Jo, we won’t,” Chris said. He was absolutely certain his face was turning beet red.

“I’ve got it, Disneyworld!” she proclaimed.

Chris thought about it, it had definite possibilities. He had always wanted to go. “Okay, Jo, let’s check out what Disneyworld has to offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it’s short, and sweet, but I thought of this at work, and thought it would be kinda fun after the last couple of chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admirals Komack, Barnett, and Johnson sit down and have a talk with Chris. One made easier by the fact that he’s walking better due to McCoy’s treatment. Don’t own any of them.

To say that Pike was released from the hospital months before Kirk was a frustrating understatement. The bed was kept just the way they’d had it after he left, even after Jim was moved into a regular room. Chris missed his husband. He was needed in San Francisco, and he still had some physical therapy left, but had hoped to attend a play in Zurich with Jim and McCoy that evening, he always enjoyed Shakespeare, and the Karidian Company was said to be the best.

Chris entered Komack’s office walking better that he had before the Narada incident. The pleased expressions on all their faces couldn’t be missed. “Alright, Chris, we realize what you and Kirk did before John Harrison started shooting up an office in downtown San Francisco,” Johnson started with a mild chuckle. “Nice to know that you made an honest man of Kirk.” Chris chuckled. “We’re giving Jim back the Enterprise, on one condition.”

Chris’ stomach dropped, “What’s the catch, Mary?”

“You’re on it with him,” Mary said with a smile. “You don’t belong down here, Chris, and you’ll both be miserable if you’re separated. Starfleet General’s repairs are completed here in San Francisco, and McCoy said he’ll be discharging Kirk to return to San Francisco in the next week. He’s positive that you’ll keep Kirk in line, if anyone can. Kirk will still be Captain, Chris, but you’ll be the Ship’s Diplomatic Officer. A new position that we feel is needed considering you’ll be gone for five years.” Pike nearly cheered at this statement. “Now, go on, I understand you’re going to see Macbeth tonight. Wouldn’t want to keep Jim and Leonard waiting, now would we?”

Chris met them outside, he was practically skipping in anticipation. Jim’s hoverchair and grey Starfleet uniform stood out in the small crowd that hovered near the entrance. Jim grinned as Chris approached, “They’re allowing us in first because of the chair,” Jim said. His wasn’t the only one in a chair, and they were all allowed in first. Chris sat between Leonard and Jim, and as the play started, all seemed well. None of them saw the blonde woman at the back of the audience whose eyes were not on the play, but on Kirk instead. Jim sat back, intending to enjoy himself, and Chris smiled as the first actors strode onto stage. It wasn’t until Chris turned to say something to Jim that he noticed something was wrong. Jim’s grip on the arms of his chair was so tight his knuckles had turned white.

“Jim, what’s wrong?” Chris asked.

Jim shook his head, “Not now, see if we can meet the actors after the play is done.” Chris nodded and said something to Leonard. Leonard went to meet the theater’s manager afterwards, who was more than thrilled to have such a famous captain in his theater, and immediately arranged a meeting. It wasn’t any of the actors that he was interested in, it appeared, but another Starfleet officer, standing at the back of the stage, arguing with a stage manager.

“Jim? What is it?” Bones asked urgently.

“Chris, who is that man?” he asked, greeting the lead actor, Anton Karidian, almost absently.

“Miles Davis, head of Section 31,” came the reply behind him. They turned to find Lenore Karidian standing behind them, “My father.”

_______________________________________

To say that Lenore hated her father was almost an understatement. When her mother had kept her from being executed that night in the square, Kirk had been the only one to take pity on her, and snuck her out along with fifteen others to hide in the woods on Tarsus IV. She wasn’t overly fond of Jim, she knew he was JT, but she hated her father more. She’d taken the name Karidian when Anton had taken her in at the age of fourteen, and taught her Shakespeare. He’d become the father in place of the man who had thrown her away. He graciously offered his dressing room for their talks, then stalked off to have Commander Davis forcibly removed.

“I was in London, about six months ago, for a command performance of “Romeo and Juliet” for the King. I’d heard about the shopping downtown, and you know how ladies love to shop,” Jim chuckled. He’d found himself being a pack mule more than once for Gaila and Uhura in San Francisco. Lenore smiled, “So, I went looking for new shoes. He was standing across the street, looking at me. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, but there he was. I wormed an invitation to the Vulcan Embassy’s fundraiser after that, knowing that you would be there, Jim. I was trying to warn you.”

Chris looked at both of them incredulously, “Wait, are you telling me that Commander Miles Davis, head of Section 31, is…”

“Kodos the Executioner,” Jim responded.

___________________________________________

Neither Jim nor Lenore left the theater that night without security, no one was taking any chances. Even though the hospital in Zurich was as secure as any on Earth, Jim was released the next day. The Karidian Company had been due to fly to San Francisco in two days, and they did, courtesy of Starfleet Command. Jim identified two more members of the Tarsus 9 in Starfleet, one, Lieutenant Thomas Leighton, was recalled to Earth and the other, Cadet Kevin Riley, was put under constant surveillance. McCoy agreed to let Jim go home with Chris as long as Chris kept an eye on him.

Several of the crew were off-planet on a run to the Bajoran system on board the USS Gagarin, and weren’t there when Jim exited the shuttle back into San Francisco. It was bittersweet as Jim looked out over the carnage caused by the USS Vengeance, and Admiral Marcus’ narcissistic greed. Chris laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder with a sad smile, “Let’s go home, Jim.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration strikes again, Chris has Jim right where he wants him, at home. Don’t own them.

The security guard stayed outside, even though Chris’ home was on the grounds of Starfleet Academy. Jim looked around and discovered his things from his apartment and the Enterprise had been moved in. “Your obsession with physical books made me put in book shelves. I actually had to find a carpenter to build them,” Chris chuckled. “Furniture stores, mostly, didn’t have a clue what I was talking about. The carpenter directed me to a local antique shop. They were very helpful.”

Jim chuckled as he rolled into the apartment and stopped, “Thank you.” Jim stood and walked slowly to the couch and sat. “We’ll have company later, not everyone took off for parts unknown,” Jim said with a laugh. He picked up his PADD and continued working on the finishing touches of his theses. “I’d ask you what you’d think, Chris…”

“Jim, I never went beyond the basics with any of these courses. I didn’t understand half the explanations you’ve given me. Although, it is fun to watch you and Scotty debate how far out intership transport really is,” Chris mused. “Me, I’m brushing up on my diplomacy skills,” Chris mused.

“Why?” Jim asked.

“Oh, who knows when they might come in handy. Ambassador Spock is coming in a few weeks, and I’ll talk to him, maybe get a few tips,” Chris smiled wryly remembering the elderly Vulcan. It was funny to think that he was more skilled than his father, who was half his age. Paradoxes were interesting things. The doorbell rang, and Chris got up and answered it. Admiral Komack stood there, in civilian clothes, bearing food. “Daniel! It’s good to see you, come in.”

“Chris,” Komack said with a smile, “Hello, Jim, good to see you.”

“Admiral,” Jim responded.

“PLEASE, we’re not formal here. Call me Daniel. Here’s a welcome home gift,” Daniel said, just as he settled himself into. “Oh, my wife, Delores, sent this,” he gave Chris a beautifully wrapped gift. Soon, others joined him. Scotty brought presents on behalf of Spock/Uhura and Chekov. Admiral Johnson and her husband made an appearance. Sulu and Brad came in having found each other in Zurich. Admiral Barnett showed up with his wife. Finally, McCoy, Joanna, Sarah, Jeb, and Stephen put in an appearance.  The latter three having driven up from their home in Santa Monica.

It was their wedding shower that had been delayed by first Khan’s attack, and then the results of Khan’s attack on Jim. Jim smiled and chatted with everyone, and laughed at some of the more outlandish and impractical gifts bestowed upon them. Finally, Mary gave Jim an envelope. It contained his commission on the USS Enterprise. Jim closed his eyes as Mary asked Chris, “You haven’t told him, have you?”

“Well, I guess now’s as good a time as ever. I’m coming with you, Jim. They’ve made the Enterprise’s Ship’s Diplomatic Officer,” Chris said softly, hugging Jim closely.

“Well, it’s still going to be a few months before the Enterprise is ready, and some of your senior staff has been hijacked by Captain McDaniel on the Gagarin, so we’re still putting you to work, Jim. We need you to go through the Kobayashi Maru with Captain April. He’s come down personally to see the overhaul of the test.” The doorbell rang one more time, “Wonder who that is?” Mary muttered. “Robert! So good to see you!”

Almost as ancient as the late Admiral Archer, Robert April had steadfastly turned down a steady string of promotions to Admiral over the past sixty years. It had been fifty years since he first programmed the Kobayashi Maru, and his hair was even grayer than Komack’s. “Hello, Mary. Hi everyone, Jim, can I talk to you?”

Jim looked confusedly at the older man, but readily agreed. They went into the kitchen where they sat at the table. “Jim, I know this is going to sound insensitive, but I really need to know. Is Miles Davis really Kodos?”

“Bob, I’ll never forget his face for as long as I live. Tom and Kev have both confirmed his identity as well. Why are you asking?”

“I knew Kodos before Tarsus IV, and have been asked to identify him. They lined all the old men up in front of me, and I pointed out the man I knew years ago. You’re right, it was the same man you identified last night, and I agree, justice needs to be done. But, Section 31 is…”

“Section 31 needs to be knocked down a few notches, Bob. Admiral Marcus headed up that department, and look where it got me,” he waved at his current state. I agree, covert intelligence is our most valuable weapon, but what Marcus did went beyond that. He was willing to destroy the Enterprise to start a war. Wait, you KNEW Kodos?”

“Darien Kodos and I went to school together, kind of. I was a substitute teacher, and he was a student. We became good friends. If I’m called to testify, it will simply be simply to identify him as Kodos. I was never on Tarsus IV. It’s hard to believe that’s the same man… Well, I look forward to working with you on the Kobayashi Maru. This should be interesting.”

“Yeah, I have some ideas about that,” Jim said. An hour later Chris found them still sitting in the kitchen talking shop. “Oh, hi Chris,” Jim said with a small smile.

April looked at his watch, “Wow, look at the time. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jim.”

They watched as Bob exited the kitchen, Chris followed him to lock the door before returning to the kitchen, “Now, I know it’s early, but I asked Leonard, and there’s no restrictions on what we do, as long as you get some rest.” The lascivious tone in his voice left little to the imagination as to what Chris had in mind. “Neither of us have to be anywhere until 0900 tomorrow morning.” Both men made their way to the bedroom and Jim removed his uniform, hanging it up in the closet. He noticed immediately that there had been room made in “his” side of the closet. He grinned as Chris put his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a LONG time,” Chris said as one hand reached down to fondle Jim. The results were noticeable, even through Jim’s boxers. Jim leaned back and relaxed into Chris’ embrace, noticing the older man’s own reaction. “I see I’m not the only one.”

Jim lay down on the bed, being the admittedly weaker partner in this situation, and let Chris’ hands do what they would. Chris leaned down and kissed Chris as his hands continued their relentless assault on his dick. Soon, Chris’ mouth joined in as Jim felt Chris’ fingers start to slide into him. It had been awhile, and he was tight. Chris had grabbed the bottle of lube and that made things easier as Jim felt Chris’ fingers find their mark. Jim moaned, thrusting his hips forward, unable to stop the motion that those fingers caused. Chris didn’t seem to mind as a second and then third finger joined in their assault. Chris’ mouth was hot on his cock, as Jim just laid back and moaned his appreciation. Soon enough, that appreciation erupted into Chris’ mouth. Chris simply wiped away the spillage from his lips and left a trail of kisses back up to Jim’s neck. “I missed you so much,” he whispered into Jim’s neck before moving back enough to position himself outside Jim’s ass. There was a slight grunt as Chris thrust himself inside. Jim looked up at Chris, who hovered over him, the feeling of stretching and the tiniest bit of burn made him squirm. Chris chuckled as he started thrusting into him.

Jim moaned as his own muscles clenched around Chris’ invading cock, he hadn’t forgotten the best angle as his manhood hit him every time. The world narrowed down to this moment as the two lovers lost themselves in sensations nearly forgotten. Chris’ hands trailed down Jim’s sweat slicked torso, unable to keep himself from touching things that had been off-limits for months. He reached between their bodies, once again fondling Jim’s erect soldier.

Neither lasted very long, it had been awhile since the last time they had done this, and both had been through major medical procedures since then, but it was satisfying as they both erupted nearly simultaneously and Chris collapsed atop Jim. Chris waited until his heart stopped pounding before moving off to the side, coaxing Jim onto his side so he could put his arm around him. “So, is this our wedding night?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kodos’ trial approaches, someone is trying to kill members of the Tarsus 9, and Chris gets another scare of his life. Don’t own them.

Jim was frustrated. He was still weak enough that standing upright for long periods of time wasn’t happening. He could get around on his own two feet, but a wheelchair remained nearby in case it was needed. Then, there was the constant security around him. No one had yet asked him what his role in the Tarsus 9 was, but that would definitely come out in the trial. Lenore was the worst issue. She hated being on campus, although the Karidian Company took it all in stride. They had an enormous auditorium to stage Shakespeare, and an often packed house, and not just of cadets and Starfleet and Federation personnel. Fortunately, not everything he did required staying on his feet.

Assassination attempts on the Tarsus 9 started within a couple of days of Davis’ arrest. Oddly enough, it wasn’t Section 31 who were making the attempts. They shrugged their shoulders, appointed a new Section Chief, and went on. That was the life of Covert Ops and each and every agent knew that. There was even an attempt on Captain April, although, no one knew what that would accomplish. All he could do was identify Kodos, he couldn’t tell people that Kodos ordered the executions of nearly four thousand people, he hadn’t been there.

So, Jim and Robert went to work, and had their security details with them. The Kobayashi Maru was a mess. Its wiring was at least thirty years out of date. The equipment was about ten years out of date. “What if we told Starfleet to bulldoze the building down and rebuild it?” Jim asked. “Thank that might help?” April shrugged his shoulders.

In the midst of all this Jim had sent off his Theses for review and was still awaiting word on his defenses. It was all such a waiting game that Jim just shrugged off with resignation. The past few months had taught him nothing if not patience. He sighed as he went under yet another instrument panel to fix something else that had gone wrong. “Jim, what’s that whine?” April asked.

Jim pushed himself out from under the table and listened, “Phaser overload, we need to get everybody out of the building!”

April sounded the evacuation alert before the security teams picked both him and Jim up, threw them over their shoulders, and sprinted for the nearest exit. There was no way Jim was going to protest this move, he would never be able to move fast enough. They got a fair distance before the blast knocked them to the ground, Jim’s security guard landing on top of him. They heard the distant wail of sirens as emergency teams raced for what was left of the building. Robert raised himself up on his elbows and looked over at Jim, “Well, we don’t have to worry about convincing Starfleet to start from scratch.” Jim laughed and waited. He wasn’t going anywhere but the hospital, Bones would definitely see to that.

Chris had stepped outside his front door, headed to a meeting with Ambassador Spock, when he saw the explosion. “Jim,” he whispered and sprinted for the building along with first responders. When he arrived he found Jim, Bob and the security detail lying on the grass, contemplating the sky. They were identifying shapes out of the different cloud formations scuttling overhead.

“That looks like a Star Destroyer,” one of the guards commented.

Jim cocked his head, “Yeah, you’re right, it does. Oh, hi Chris!”

“You’re alright! Tell me you’re alright!” Chris said frantically.

“Well, yes, thought we’d wait here. McCoy will want to check me over, so I’m not going anywhere. Somebody tried to kill us, Chris. That was caused by a phaser on overload,” Jim waved at the nearly demolished building.

“Well, either that, or they really didn’t want to take the Kobayashi Maru,” April quipped.

McCoy arrived on cue and checked Jim out as well as everyone else. Jim was fine, the wheelchair had been a casualty of the building. Fortunately, no one was killed, but it was a close call. When Chris got Jim home he personally checked every inch of his body and collapsed with relief, holding Jim closely as they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day they went up to the Enterprise. It was Sulu’s birthday and they wanted to celebrate. They were still missing their friends, but Spock, Uhura, Sarek and Chekov were headed back from Bajoran space. The recreation room was all decked out for the birthday celebration, tastefully, of course. Brad was an amazing source of strength for Sulu, who had found new found confidence in this relationship. Brad was a civilian with JAG, and would be helping prosecute Kodos in a week’s time.

Enterprise was looking like her old self again, bright and beautiful. She still had three months left before they set out, but both she and her captain were looking good. Chris watched as Jim talked animatedly with Carol and McCoy about something Jo had said on his lap. Jo was currently sleeping on said lap. Sulu was talking to Admiral Wu about something new in sword fighting. It was all a family celebration as one of the communications officers walked in and handed Chris an envelope, it was addressed to Jim.

Chris walked over to Jim and handed it to him. He broke open the seal and looked at the letter it contained. “Oh, Chris, they’ve accepted my Theses, both of them, I’m to defend them in two days time!”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial has started, and all of the Tarsus 9 have been on the witness stand, except the mysterious figure known as “JT”. As Jim prepares to take the witness stand and reveal who he is, he’s understandable tense. Don’t own them.

Chris awoke with the alarm. Jim was already awake, and had been for hours. He didn’t move out of the bed, taking what comfort he could in Chris’ arms. He laid there just staring out the window, wondering what the day would bring. Chris pressed a gentle kiss against the back of his neck, snuggling against Jim’s warm backside. “How long have you been awake?”

“Since 0300,” Jim answered. “I didn’t sleep very well.” Chris again kissed him, making him shiver. Chris knew only one way to get Jim to relax and willingly let his hand wander down to Jim’s cock. Jim parted his legs enough to let Chris have full access to what he wanted, and closed his eyes. “After you’re done today,” Chris whispered in Jim’s ear, “I’m bringing you back home and pouring you back into bed.” Jim moaned as his testicles became playthings in Chris’ experienced hands. Jim did what he did best under these circumstances, he laid back and let Chris have his way with him. Chris continued to kiss his neck and finally buried his face in the crook of his neck as Jim came all over his hand. They continued to lie there for several minutes before Jim finally moved to sit up. He needed a shower and to get dressed. Chris’ day wasn’t so urgent, but he planned to be there in the courtroom for Jim’s testimony.

Chris watched as Jim waited by the door for the car. He was determined to not use the hoverchair, though McCoy was equally determined to have it there just in case. He looked dashing in his Starfleet dress grays, and it was all Chris could do to keep his hands off him. Finally, Security brought the car around. Jim exited the building and entered it with Chris just behind. Jim sighed, but said nothing. A week ago, Jim had gone on a very different trip to Moscow to defend his doctoral theses, and they had yet to hear back from the committees regarding what happened, but that was an exciting day, this one was just plain stressful.

The car arrived in front of the courthouse and Jim exited, donning his hat. He still thought it was silly, but it was also military tradition, so on went the hat. Chris accompanied him as he slowly made his way up the steps and into the building. He was so determined to be strong, yet, Chris and Leonard couldn’t help but be worried about him. Tomorrow would be another day, with a surprise that Jim didn’t see coming. Uhura, Spock and Chekov were due back tomorrow, just in time for the ceremony giving him the Medal of Honor. Jim knew about the medal ceremony, he didn’t know about his friends.

Chris slipped into a seat in the packed courtroom while Jim went to the witness room. He sat beside Thomas Leighton who had testified earlier in the week. “The press is still wondering if the next witness is JT,” Thomas commented quietly.

“What did you tell them?” Chris asked.

“That all would be revealed in good time. They know there’s no one left to testify except JT. Is he ready?” Thomas asked looking around.

“As he’ll ever be,” Chris answered. Lenore gave Chris a sideways look before the bailiff announced that the court was in session and the judge and jury were brought in.

“Call your next witness,” Judge Judy told Brad.

“I call Captain James Tiberius Kirk to the stand,” Brad announced.

Gasps could be heard as Jim slowly made his way into the courtroom, he stood and raised his right hand, “Do you, by those beliefs you hold most sacred, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

“I do,” Jim said solemnly.

“State your name and rank, please sir,” the judge told him.

“James Tiberius Kirk, Captain, Starfleet,” Jim reiterated.

Brad approached, “Captain, were you on Tarsus 9?”

“Yes, I was.”

“How were you involved in what transpired there?”

“I was in the square when Kodos announced the death sentence to those assembled,” Jim said steadily.

“How did you live when others died?”

“I saw what was happening and dove under a dead body, pretending I was dead. They weren’t very diligent about making sure everyone was dead, and I was able to slip out after nightfall.”

“We’ve heard from the rest of the survivors, witnesses and those who weren’t. Your name isn’t listed among the colonists.”

“My mother sent me to her sister on Tarsus IV after I drove my Dad’s car off a cliff in Iowa. Joys of a misspent youth,” he said sadly. “I wasn’t an original colonist. I lost my Aunt, Uncle, and four cousins that day on Tarsus IV, and I swore I would live for them.”

“You’re not listed as a survivor, or a victim, what were you known as?” Brad said as gently as possible.

Jim took a deep, steadying breath, “I was known as JT, leader of the Tarsus 9.”

Miles Davis was a temperamental man, even after staring into Jim’s haunting blue eyes, he couldn’t believe that this man was JT. “Prove it,” Miles growled. “Prove that you’re JT,” the judge looked at Jim.

“Can you prove you are who you say you are,” Judy asked gently.

“The only known picture of JT has a record of whip marks on his back, I bet he doesn’t have those!” Davis shouted fiercely. He really wasn’t making his case any easier as his lawyer tried to calm him down.

The courtroom watched, seemingly with bated breath, as Jim removed his jacket and his shirt, “You see, Your Honor, I snuck back into town late one night to try and find food for my kids. I was caught along with Thomas Leighton. We both have our scars from what Kodos unleashed upon us,” he stood. “Thomas’ face was ruined, this is what happened to me,” Jim turned round. There, for everyone to witness, was the record of whiplashes splayed across his back. Few people had actually seen these scars. He angled his body so the jury could see them as well. It was at that moment that Jim’s legs, and his inability to eat breakfast that morning, caught up with him and he collapsed there on the stand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones should have been on Starfleet’s Track and Field team, just sayin’. Don’t own them.

There were two people who knew Jim most intimately. His husband, Chris, and his doctor and former roommate, Leonard McCoy, and it was Leonard McCoy who saw the first signs of Jim’s imminent collapse first. Just before Jim went down McCoy was out of his chair and sprinting for the witness stand. Chris thought bemusedly that he should have been on the Academy’s Track and Field team the way he literally hurdled the wall separating the courtroom’s spectators from its participants. He caught Jim before Jim’s head hit anything that he’d have to treat him for later. Chris and Nurse Chapel followed.

Chris watched as McCoy muttered to himself and held out a hand to Chapel, who handed him something small and round. McCoy put it under Kirk’s tongue as the judge looked at them, “What happened? Is he alright?”

“Your Honor, in all good conscience, I can’t answer that in front of the jury. It may well prejudice the case before the court,” McCoy answered.

Judy turned to the lawyers, beckoning them to the bench, McCoy told them quietly, “Jim’s time on Tarsus IV has caused him to react differently to hunger. He got so used to not eating that his body no longer reminds him that it’s time to eat, so he forgets, as he apparently did this morning,” he gave Chris a frown. “Chris, you should’ve made sure he ate this morning!” Pike looked guiltily at the ground, he, too, had forgotten this morning. “That and the fact that he only recently got out of the hospital after nearly dying, he’s more vulnerable to certain problems now.” They watched as Jim came around. McCoy helped him get up and sit in the witness chair. Abruptly, he was handed a sandwich by the bailiff who had sent someone down to the vending machines to obtain one. Everyone watched as Jim slowly ate the sandwich.

Judy turned to the lawyers, “We’re going to have to let McCoy take the stand. The jury will want to know why Kirk collapsed.” Both men reluctantly agreed, but only if McCoy stuck to the facts. McCoy agreed, and as Jim left the stand, McCoy took his place and explained what happened to the jury. Admirably, he stuck to the facts of Jim’s case and did not insert his own opinions.

The Prosecution rested after McCoy and the judge dismissed the court until tomorrow when the Defense would start its own case. The courtroom was nearly empty as Jim and Chris sat on a bench together as McCoy ran him over with a tricorder. “Jim, you’re exhausted, and you need a break. Why don’t you two take that Honeymoon you’ve been talking about. You don’t need to stick around for the verdict.”

Chris and Jim looked at each other, “Well, we haven’t made any firm plans yet, Leonard.”

Leonard grinned mischievously, “Did I ever mention my family has money? We have a beach house in Hawaii, and I talked to my Mom this morning. It’s yours for however long you need it.” Jim surprised his best friend by giving him a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the next chapter’s the honeymoon. Oh, I’m now on vacation, which means that there’ll be either updates more frequently, more sporadically, or both since I’m headed into North Texas to visit my Mom toward the end of the week, and can’t take this computer with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon Time! And Pike, well, he’s got some interesting ideas about the trip over. Keeping Jim as naked as possible! lol Old lech! Don’t own them

“Chris?” Jim called from the room where they were packing. “Why am I signing a consent form for the cruise to Hawaii? Are we joining a Swinger’s Club or something?” Chris stifled a laugh. Hannah, Bones’ mother, had called two days ago and requested that they give her a week to send a cleaning crew into the house and someone in to stock the pantry and other assundries they’d need. So Chris went on the net to book a cruise. It was an interesting fact that, in spite of instantaneous transportation, cruise ships crisscrossed the oceans on Earth. They still provided a luxury trip around the world. So, Chris booked a week’s cruise from San Francisco to Hawaii, on a ship for adults only. It was called the Honeymoon Cruise because clothes were optional on the ship.

“No, we’re not joining a Swinger’s Club. Do you really think I’d share you with anyone?” Chris said with a chuckle. “This is a clothing optional cruise. Just pack enough clothes to get us there and back, as well as a night or two out if we want.”

“Ah, the perfect disguise, nothing at all!” Jim said with a laugh. He sighed, “The hoverchair is being delivered to the ship. I’ll be so glad when I don’t need it.”

“It’ll be soon, you’ve been using it less and less lately,” Chris said, nuzzling Jim’s neck.

“As tempting as this is, Chris, if we don’t leave soon, we’ll miss the ship,” Jim said with a laugh. Chris muffled a laugh before closing his own suitcase. They headed out the door and to the waiting car. The cruise ship was not a large vessel, but it promised fun. They boarded the ship and were directed to their cabin. Chris had splurged. They had been saving up their credits for their Honeymoon, and with the McCoy’s generous offer, their expenditures were cut considerably. So, Chris booked the Admiral’s Cabin. It was enormous. Covered in colors of soft blues and greens, there was an enormous bed that dominated the room, an actual bathtub in the bathroom, and a walk-in closet, not that it was needed. They dropped their bags and headed back up to the deck. It was still tradition that people waved to those on the docks. Surprisingly, they looked down and found the Enterprise’s senior crew standing there. Uhura was even waving a handkerchief.

“Your senior staff is SO corny,” Chris laughed.

“Yep, and you’ve joined it!” Jim laughed.

They were barely out of the harbor when one of the women pulled off her top. Jim just grinned as he and Chris headed for their cabin. They had too many clothes to just strip on the deck. “The shuttle we’re taking back isn’t ‘clothing optional’ too, is it?” Jim asked as they reached their cabin.

“No, Starfleet frowns on that for some reason,” Chris said, reaching forward and unbuttoning Jim’s shirt. Chris had a fetish for undressing Jim and Jim didn’t mind as Chris pushed the short sleeved shirt down Jim’s arms. He then started working on Jim’s shorts. As it was just a drawstring holding them up, it didn’t take long for them to also hit the floor. Chris’ obsession didn’t stop there. He pushed Jim onto the bed where he slowly peeled his shoes and socks off, leaving him in nothing. He stood back, admiring his work, “Jim, you are so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Jim smiled, holding his arms out to Chris. Chris made quick work of his own clothes before joining him in bed. Jim wrapped his arms around Chris as they traded kisses. “I like this bed,” Jim said with a wicked chuckle. “Could get into a LOT of trouble here.”

“We’re married,” Chris said. “How much trouble could we actually get into in bed?”

Jim’s hand ventured lower, running up and down it, creating delicious friction. Chris groaned as he pressed another kiss onto Jim’s lips, their tongues tangling. Jim traced his way down Chris’ body with kisses, pausing here and there at sensitive spots just to make Chris moan. His mouth soon replaced his hand as he started on the outside and licked his way up from the base to the head. His tongue played with the head before he put it in his mouth and applied suction just to the head. Chris loved it when he did that, almost preferring it to a deep throated action. Soon, Jim was paying attention to the rest of Chris’ cock as it slid easily in and out of his mouth. Chris moaned as Jim’s fingers went to work on his ass, slowly opening him up and pressing against his prostate. Chris’ hands tangled in his hair as Jim continued to work Chris’ shaft. “God, Jim, I’m almost there,” Chris said as Jim pressed his mouth all the way back down, feeling Chris’ cock twitch before spewing its load down his throat. Jim climbed his way back to the head of the bed before kissing Chris again.

Chris pushed Jim onto his back again before going to the luggage for the lube. Then he went to work himself. He was more intent in opening up Jim as his fingers deftly pushed themselves inside. Chris’ other hand played with Jim’s cock as well, making sure it stayed stiff and ready. Chris actually managed four fingers in Jim’s ass before Jim moaned that he was about to cum. Chris grinned as he lubed himself up and slipped his cock into Jim’s waiting hole. He grinned as Jim whistled appreciatively at his action and Chris bent down to kiss Jim. Their bodies moved together as Chris rolled his hips into his lover. Chris reached down to play with Jim’s cock as their movements became more frantic, absolutely determined to make Jim cum when he did. He managed to succeed as they both came within moment of each other. Chris waited for his heartbeat to decrease its speed before rolling off of Jim and onto the bed. Jim took his favorite spot, nestled up against Chris’ side as their breathing calmed down to a normal pace.

“So, we should probably shower before dinner, don’t you think?” Jim asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Honeymoon continues. Chris and Jim are reluctant to leave the cabin, but when they go to dinner, Jim is recognized. The ship’s captain suddenly finds the Captain’s Table honors upstaged by an actual Starfleet Captain, and an Admiral. What’s a Captain to do? Don’t own them.

Jim lay on his stomach as Chris press into him. They’d gotten into this habit when Chris’ legs were very weak, and he didn’t want to be on his back. Jim moaned, clutching the sheets in his hands at the burn and stretch of his muscles around Chris’ cock. The sheets provided wonderful friction against his own manhood. Chris’ arms braced themselves on either side of Jim’s broad shoulder as he pushed himself in and out of Jim’s body. He was suddenly understanding the draw of this position as Jim’s muscles clenched around him.

Chris reached down and kissed the back of Jim’s neck, he really liked Jim’s neck, as Jim continued to writhe beneath him. Both felt so good as they both moaned together. Chris paused long enough to kiss the corner of Jim’s mouth, Jim’s heavy breathing caused him to wait a moment, reveling in the feeling of being inside the man he loved, before resuming his movements. Soon, the speed increased as they rushed toward a climax. As they both climaxed they heard a knock at the door. Chris collapsed before calling out, “Give me a minute, will ya?”

“Yes, sir,” came the reply. Chris kissed Jim again before leveraging himself up and answering the door. Jim heard a muffled conversation before the door closed. Chris held an envelope in his hands.

Jim rolled over onto his back, “We’re not late for dinner, are we?”

“No, this is our table assignment for tonight,” Chris smiled. “Well, you’ll be in your hoverchair, and hopefully no one will recognize us. The Captain’s Table doesn’t need to be upstaged by another captain’s table.” Jim smiled as they wandered into the shower together to wash each other’s backs of course. As they walked the corridors toward the dining hall, they realized that the only people who were dressed were the crew. They nodded politely to each of the guests, and offered to help Jim and his chair.

It was probably too much to hope that they would go unrecognized, especially Jim, but they had hoped. Unfortunately, as soon as Jim’s chair was parked at the table a passing passenger squealed, “Oh my god! You’re Captain Kirk!!!”

Everything went downhill from there. Jim barely ate two bites before people were asking for his autographs. No one was asking for pictures that would have been just embarrassing for everyone involved. Finally, the Captain came over and asked that Jim be allowed to eat in peace. The disruption was causing the people who were supposed to eat at the same table to not be able to eat either. Their fellow diners considerately steered the conversation away from his fame. They’d see both of them every night, so they figured they had an excellent opportunity to get to know them.

“So, are you two on your Honeymoon too?” Delia, a red-head, asked.

Chris smiled, “We got married two days before the Vengeance crashed into San Francisco. Jim spent quite a bit of time recovering from injuries so our Honeymoon had to be delayed.”

“So, Jim is a Captain, what is your rank, Chris?” Saul asked. He and his wife, Grace, were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary.

“Rear Admiral,” Chris said with a grin. “We’re shipping out for a five year mission in two months.”

“Will you be able to serve on the ship in that chair?” Grace asked.

“I will be out of this permanently by then,” Jim said charmingly. He slowly made his way through the salmon he’d ordered and been served. It was very good. They said good night to their fellow passengers and made their way back to their cabin. Surprisingly, all they did that night was sleep and cuddle.

The next morning found them slathering on the sunscreen and out on the deck enjoying the warm breezes of the equatorial Pacific Ocean. “I could get used to this,” Jim sighed.

Chris laughed as a steward approached them, “Mr. Kirk?”

Jim looked up, “Yes.” The steward handed him a note. Jim broke it open and read it, his face breaking out into a big grin. “Kodos was convicted of four thousand counts of murder and sentenced to natural life on a penal colony planet.” Chris smiled, “And, my theses have been accepted. I graduate after I get back!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is having bad dreams, still, about the day Jim died. The honeymoon is a way to overcome those dreams and reassure Chris that Jim is alive, and breathing, and not going anywhere. Don’t own them.

With a wrenching sob Chris pulled himself out of his dream and to full wakefulness. The darkness of the cabin told him that it wasn’t morning yet. He dreamed of Jim in the warp core chamber, desperately kicking the warp core housing units back into alignment, and then dying, never to return. As his heart rate decelerated to normal, he looked over at his husband, to find Jim sleeping peacefully on his side away from him. Chris lay down again and reached over to run a hand over Jim’s arm, reassuring himself that Jim was really there. Jim responded as he always did. He rolled over and into Chris’ arms, not waking once.

Chris sighed in contentment that this had become as automatic as eating and breathing. Jim knew what Chris needed, seldom were words needed anymore. It was like they had been married for years instead of the few short months. Wait, it was almost a year. In two months, they would be celebrating their anniversary. Uhura had made it clear that she was planning a wedding, a real wedding, one that had Admiral Johnson officiating. After Jim woke up, she came in to their room to yell at them that they would get married in secret with only Scotty as a witness. Scotty had apparently spilled the beans. He had become a blubbering idiot under her barrage of questions. Jim and Chris had quickly given into her demands, and were told that they needed to pick up their tuxes the day before their anniversary.

Jim snorted in his sleep before settling back down. There was a video, taken from the security cameras that covered the ship, of Jim’s epic climb into the warp core to save the ship. It also showed his conversation with Spock. Chris had forced himself to watch Jim die. It had been the hardest thing he’d ever seen in his life. To watch his husband, his mate, slip away amongst friends, broke his heart and gave him nightmares. Jim had his own nightmares, but they both helped each other through them. Jim’s automatic snuggle was an unconscious maneuver that always calmed Chris down.

Chris did not return to sleep immediately. His restless mind couldn’t return to it, so he watched as dawn eventually crept its way across the room, turning Jim’s golden hair a rosy color. The sunlight awoke Jim with a lazy, sensuous smile. Chris bent his head and kissed Jim, cupping the back of Jim’s head with his right hand. Jim sighed in happiness as he pushed himself closer to Chris’ shoulders. Soft kisses joined with the soft light as Chris held him. Yes, bad dreams were to be expected, but the outcome was more than he could ever have dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know how this story will come to its end. It’s alright, I’ve had such a wonderful response to the story. Every story has to come to an end. Not yet, though, we need to get through the rest of the honeymoon, and a wedding that Uhura is gleefully putting together (with the assistance of a certain five year old), and no one’s stopping her. And we’ve got to get everybody back on the Enterprise heading into the black. So, I’ve got a few more chapters in me. Don’t own any of them.

Chris woefully watched as Jim put on his clothes. They had come to port in the big island of Hawaii. The McCoy’s vacation home was on the outskirts of Honolulu. Jim pulled on his khaki shorts, Hawaiian shirt, thongs, sunglasses, and a big floppy hat. Chris was similarly attired, both were trying to avoid attention that inevitably followed them, especially Jim. The ship promised that the hoverchair would be delivered to their house later, Jim was determined to walk.

They thanked the captain and crew for a safe journey and exited with their luggage onto the docks. “Hannah said there’d be someone here waiting to give us the keys to one of their cars?” Chris asked. Jim nodded as they looked around. They found a young local holding up a sign that simply read “Jim and Chris”. They managed to get to the boy after having leis put around their neck, as was traditional.

“Aloha, gentlemen,” the boy said. “Follow me and I’ll show you to your car.” They followed him to find a typically small vehicle that knew the way to go. Chris grinned at the boy who gave him the keys and a number where he and his family could be reached if they needed anything. Jim tipped the kid. “Thank you, have fun!” the kid winked before dashing off. Chris and Jim shook their heads before piling their luggage in the car and getting in.

Hawaii was beautiful, and the house was on the beach. Jim supposed it was a simple country cottage, if five bedrooms, five baths, a min-golf course and a pool, besides the ocean, could be considered simple. They were the only ones there, and that suited both of the just fine. The kitchen had a replicator, as well as a well-stocked pantry. Jim had gone into the pantry when he heard Chris laugh, Jim poked his head out of the pantry, “Jim, one of the drink selections is ‘Sex on a Beach’.”

Jim laughed, “I think we’re going to have to try that one.”

Chris and Jim were both tired, and found that the people who had filled the pantry had left containers of ready-made food in the refrigerator with heating instructions. Chris made what little preparations were needed to get it heated up and joined Jim in exploring the house. They found the master bedroom fairly quickly. The bed was round, but big enough for both of them. Jim swore they probably could fit Spock, Uhura, Scotty and Chekov in it as well. “We’re not inviting them to come over and find out, Jim!” Chris said jokingly. The bathroom was enormous, the Jacuzzi style bathtub was big enough for both of them, and the shower simulated a waterfall. There were also two sinks and two toilets available for them. “As if five bathrooms aren’t enough for two people?” Chris said.

Chris heard the oven timer chime at them and they reentered the kitchen, ready to eat. They sat down and ate and cleaned up after themselves before heading out to the back porch to watch the sunset over the ocean. Chris put his arm around Jim’s shoulders on the porch swing watching as seagulls dove for the water far below. “I wish whales hadn’t gone extinct,” Jim said. “I would have loved have seen them.” Chris silently agreed. They reentered the house long after the sun had sunk below the surface of the ocean and headed for the bedroom. Jim was the first out of his clothes and onto the bed. It squeaked. Jim gave Chris one of those patented goofy looks he was known for as the older man joined him.

“Jim,” Chris asked lazily, “I have a question. Did anyone ever question your choice when it became known that you and I…” he never finished the question.

“Yes, one cadet did, it wasn’t that you were a guy, it was that you’re so much older than I am. He couldn’t understand why I didn’t go after someone young and hot, like McCoy,” Chris looked at him. “Yeah, I know, Bones is young, hot, and digs girls, a LOT.”

“Is that how you found Hendorff under Gaila’s bed that night,” Chris asked.

“Yeah, Bones was entertaining a nursing student, and Nyota and Gaila had a standing invitation to come over if I needed a place to crash. I’d just gotten comfortable when I found him there looking at me.” Jim laughed, “I still can’t believe Nyota closed that door hard enough to break his nose!”

“She did that?” Chris asked. He kept telling us that it was you.

“I think that he was too embarrassed that it was a girl who gave it to him,” Jim said kissing Chris. He didn’t want to talk about Lieutenant Cupcake right now. He had other ideas about what he wanted to be doing with his mouth. The kisses he was leaving down Chris’ torso convinced him to drop the subject. Jim paused to lick the head of Chris’ dick before plunging it into his mouth. Chris moaned as Jim fondled his balls. He let his head loll backwards as Jim’s mouth worked its magic. He could feel Jim’s mouth moving up and down his shaft and his fingers found their way to Chris’ ass, causing his hips to jerk in time with the thrusting fingers. Chris lay back and watched Jim work. Jim was now able to take all of Chris down his throat, something that had taken a little work and practice, but they were now able to accomplish it, no matter who was doing all the work.

Something caused Chris to open the drawer to the nightstand, and inside, he found a bottle of lube, “Compliments of the staff” read the accompanying note. Chris laughed, he could see Hannah’s little touches everywhere as her thoughtfulness touched his heart. Jim looked up from his work without pause as Chris held up the tube. Jim grinned as Chris finally erupted into his mouth.

“You think Hannah was a girl scout?” Jim asked.

“I’m beginning to think she was,” Chris replied as Jim crawled back up to the head of the bed. Jim rolled over onto his back and spread his legs as Chris prepped himself. It didn’t take long before Chris thrust himself into Jim. Jim’s long sigh of joy made Chris grin in pleasure as he braced his arms on either side of Jim’s body. He loved looking into Jim’s eyes while they had sex, and Jim’s blue eyes looked back at him with all the love and affection he thought he’d never find again. He continued to roll his hips into Jim who gasped and moaned under him, and Chris joined him as muscles clenched around his cock. Chris finally felt himself let go before he reached down and made sure Jim was coming too. It didn’t take much, his hands instinctively what to do now as they both panted to a conclusion.

Chris gently laid himself down atop Jim and rolled them over so they were facing each other on their sides, still connected. They lay there kissing until they drifted off to sleep listening to the ocean just outside their bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thongs in the fifties, when they first came out, are what we call flip-flops now. Let’s not confuse them with really uncomfortable underwear. According to Star Trek IV, whales and other large ocean predators had been driven extinct by the middle of the twenty-first century. Since the timeline changed at Jim’s birth, well after the twenty-first century, whales should still be extinct.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write one where they try a toy. I have a “rabbit” (look it up if you don’t know what I’m referring to), and let’s just say it does wicked things to the female anatomy. I don’t have a significant other, so it helps. Don’t own them.

Uhura had recommended it to them because they said they were curious. It was long, thin, had a bulbous end so it didn’t get “lost”, and it vibrated. “Are you sure about this, Jim?” Chris asked. Uhura had given them two of them.

“She swears by them for that end of things. We don’t have the correct anatomy for the thing she really likes,” Jim replied. Chris knew Jim was the more adventurous of the two of them, and as he laid down on the round bed in their honeymoon cottage, Chris looked at the thing one more time. He twisted the bottom just to make sure it worked, and it hummed diligently at him. He turned it back off and went for the lube.

Chris took his time, he always did. The vibrator was smaller than Chris’ cock was, he just was making sure the plastic would have a smooth journey. That sounded strange, even inside his head, but women swore by these things. Jim was soon ready and Chris nervously started to insert the strange device into Jim’s anal cavity. Jim squirmed a little at the strange feeling, it was a little cold, but it wasn’t all that unpleasant. Chris took a deep breath as the bulb, designed to keep the device from being sucked in, met with skin.

“Are you ready?” Chris asked. Jim carefully rolled over onto his back and let out a breath.

“As I’ll ever be,” Jim replied. Chris twisted the switch at the base of the bulb and he could hear the quiet hum as it did its work. And work it did, Jim’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips bucked. His breathing became short pants as Chris could hear, “Oh, god,” being repeated over and over again. Chris reached down and pulled it partially out and pushed it back in. He watched as Jim’s words were soon reduced to whimpers. Chris repeated this motion over and over again, this entire process turned him on as he reached down and played with Jim, his whimpers turned into full blown screams as the double assault on his senses left him a plaything in McCoy’s bed. It also left him spending himself all over Chris’ hand in less than a minute.

Chris pulled it out and turned it off, carefully wiping it off after they were done, “How was it?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Jim said. Soon enough, Chris found himself on his stomach, being prepped himself. Chris opted to stay on his stomach. Jim laughed as he inserted the second device into Chris. He found himself squirming a little, it was **cold**. Then Jim turned it on and it was all Chris could do to control himself, which wasn’t much. His ass went into the air and dropped back down several times before he could control it. Then, Jim started moving it. The vibrations against his prostate combined with the movement sent him into similar sounds as Jim had been making just moments ago. He was completely unprepared to find his ass suspended in mid-air as he came all over the sheets under him. Jim chuckled as Chris remained that way even after the vibrator was removed.

Chris felt the bed shift as Jim rose to his knees behind Chris and took advantage of the situation. Chris inhaled as Jim pushed his way in. He leaned over and kissed Chris’ back while grasping Chris’ cock. Jim began thrusting into Chris as the older man was had still not come down off the previous orgasm. Chris gasped and moaned as Jim was relentless in his assault on Chris’ willing person. Chris’ face was pressed into the pillow that absorbed his grunts and whimpers as Jim pressed close to his body. It seemed like forever, linked as they were in the most intimate act that they could conceive of. This side of heaven as they both came again. They both collapsed back onto the bed, before Jim rolled off of Chris with a sigh. “We should do this again,” Jim announced.

“Yeah, well, next time, you’re on your stomach and I’m on my back!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota is very traditional, even if both parties are male. Don’t own them.

Sarah looked amused at her ex-husband, as he straightened the tie of his black tuxedo. It was the traditional black coat, tie, pants, shoes, socks, and white shirt and cummerbund. The day before Uhura and Sarah had swooped in. Uhura grabbed Jim and headed to get his tux while Sarah brought Chris his. Uhura decided that it was unlucky for the “groom” to see the “bride” before the wedding. “So, Jim is the bride?” Chris asked amusedly.

“Apparently,” Sarah replied. “His tux is completely white.”

“We’ve been married a year, and Jim’s not exactly a virgin!” Chris proclaimed with a laugh.

Sarah laughed. They had roped in Jim’s nephew, Peter to be a ring bearer, and McCoy had brought his daughter in to be the “flower girl”. Uhura was giving Jim away. McCoy and Spock were Jim’s “Men of Honor” while Stephen was Chris’ Best Man and Jeb was a groomsman. Sarah was just sitting back and enjoying the show as were Jim’s brother and sister-in-law, Sam and Aurelan.

“Chris, it’s time,” Jeb said, poking his head into the vestry off the Academy Chapel. Chris nodded and followed Jeb outside, and to the altar.

Chris nodded at Admiral Mary Johnson who had gleefully agreed to officiate at this ceremony. She called it being one of the few honors left to the Starfleet Commander. The music started and Chris turned to look down the aisle as Stephen put a hand on his father’s shoulder. Peter and Joanna were cute. Peter wore a little tux while Jo wore a cute little white flower girl dress strewing flower petals everywhere. Soon Spock appeared looking perplexed at the flowers all around him. McCoy followed with a grin on his face. Then Jim appeared, looking slightly embarrassed, his tux really was white. Uhura, dressed in an elegant “Mother-of-the-Bride” dress in blue walked Jim down the aisle.

“Alright, who gives him to be wed?” Mary asked.

“Well, that would be me,” Uhura said with an evil glint in her eye. She kissed Jim on the cheek and shook Chris’ hand before seating herself next to Sam. The ceremony was simple, as the men involved wanted it to be. When Mary announced that they were married, everyone cheered. It was the reception that made Uhura think. Tomorrow, they would be back on board the Enterprise, heading back into the black. She watched with a big grin on her face as the Chris and Jim danced with each other.

It was a wonderful reception. Filled with the traditional smashing of the cake into each other’s faces, although both threw garters into the crowd, Uhura snatched Jim’s while McCoy grabbed Chris’. At the end, after they’d seen the newly re-weds off, Sarah and Uhura sat next to each other, watching the party wind down. “You’ll keep an eye on them, right?” Sarah asked.

“We all will, Sarah. However, this is a dangerous profession,” Uhura said.

“I know it is, Nyota. I hope they die together one night in the far distant future, in each other’s arms,” Sarah said with a wistful sigh. Uhura echoed the sigh and the sentiment. These two deserved long and happy lives together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we come to a close. If I were to name this chapter it would be “Boldly Going”, the boys are one the Enterprise, where they all belong. Don’t own them.

Jim and Chris lay together in bed, listening to the hum of the Enterprise’s engines under them. Chris’ arm encircled Jim’s shoulders as the darkness enfolded them. “Did you think five years ago when we started making out on my couch we’d be here?” Chris asked quietly.

 Jim breathed, “No.”

They had taken up residence in the Captain’s Quarters. They could have taken the Admiral’s Suite or Ambassadorial Suite, but Jim had spent an entire year here, and this was as much home as any place else. This was Enterprise. “I never thought I’d be back on this ship. I have a lot to be thankful for, especially with Len,” Chris said. “Without him and Spock and Uhura, neither of us would be here, and you would be dead.” Jim nodded. Bones was still the best, “Who got his girlfriend back on the ship?”

Jim laughed, “Carol, she talked Christine back onto the ship. You know, she asked for the transfer because she thought I was hitting on her?”

Chris laughed, “So Carol set her straight.”

“So did Janice and Nyota,” Jim said with a light laugh. “Bones and Christine are in quarters next to each other, I made sure Rand put made that arrangement, as well as Spock and Uhura.”

“Playing matchmaker?” Chris asked.

“Hey, my friends have as much right to be happy as I do. I won’t mind if I find myself officiating a couple of wedding ceremonies in the next few years.” Chris silently agreed with the sentiment as Jim went silent. Their first stop was actually New Vulcan, Spock had some unfinished business with his father. Jim reached up and kissed Chris, “Let’s christen the cabin.”

“You’re a might randy tonight, aren’t you?” Chris asked with a chuckle as Jim reached for Chris’ cock.

“Have you known me to be otherwise?” Jim asked. Jim’s lifted up the covers and crawled down between Chris’ legs. Chris laughed as he left the blanket cover Jim completely. There was something deliciously naughty about the whole scene, as if Jim was trying to hide from Chris’ parents. He could see the outline of Jim’s head as he bobbed up and down, Chris’ cock in his mouth. It was so familiar, yet so welcome and glorious as Jim scraped his teeth along the sides of his manhood. Chris just lay back and enjoyed it, not wanting a single thing to interrupt this moment. Jim kept the cum in his mouth, so as not to spoil the sheets, yet.

Jim kissed his way up Chris’ torso and nuzzled his neck as he emerged from the covers. “You’re a naughty boy, Jim.”

“So, are you going to punish me?” Jim asked with a wink.

Chris rolled them over, Jim’s own erection trapped between them. Chris reached between them, sliding his fingers in to Jim’s ass, “Nice and loose, I’d say you’d want me to have my way with  
you.”

“Please, sir, not that! Anything but that!” Jim said in his best “little boy’s” voice, making Chris laugh.

Chris reached for the lube, “I think that’s what you deserve, Jimmy, you’ve been a very bad boy,” Chris said, trying to be arrogant. Jim laughed, and then moaned as Chris thrust himself into him. “You see, I came from a very strict home, and we believe that all bad deeds must be punished.” Jim moaned as Chris thrust his hips into him, “And you’ve been very bad.”

“Punish me, sir, the way I need to be punished,” Jim whispered. Chris continued his movements, brushing against Jim’s prostate making him arch his back.

“I’ll have you begging for more,” Chris grinned, “and you’ll hate me for every second of your punishment.” Jim’s breath was coming out in whistles and grunts as Chris continued his onslaught of Jim’s nerves. Finally, Chris came and Jim with him. They panted as their hearts slowed back to a normal rhythm.

“You know, that was really hot,” Jim said. “Never thought role-playing during sex could be that intense.”

Chris kissed Jim again before lying down next to him. They were in total agreement. This was going to be a very interesting five years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it’s time to say good-bye…whoops wrong series. I hope you enjoyed this fic, you know I couldn’t leave it without at least one more sex scene. There will probably be more one-shots, but I’ve been neglecting several other fics, and really need to return to them. Deneva anyone?


End file.
